


you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

by malishka1011



Series: football/designer [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, and it's way at the end, but not a lot, butt plug, hj - Freeform, sort of car sex, what else is new sry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи Томлинсон - английский модельер. Гарри Стайлс - американский футболист. Вопреки всему, их пути пересекаются в Твиттере.</p><p>Designer!Louis<br/>Football!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899543) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



\- Чего ты ждешь? Вперед, вперед! - кричит Луи, поправляя подол платья на одной из моделей. - У нас осталось восемь минут до начала показа.  
  
Луи Томлинсон - один из самых известных дизайнеров во всем мире. Он начал это дело, когда ему было всего восемнадцать, сейчас ему двадцать три. Это - то, что он умеет, то, чем он хотел заниматься всю жизнь. Ему это всегда легко дается, и он не хочет делать ничего другого. Сейчас Неделя Моды в Лондоне, и Луи нужны все его проекты, чтобы быть совершенным. Если это значит, что он немного нервничает, это нормально, модели должны знать свое место. Это очень важный показ для его новой осенней коллекции, над которой он так упорно работал. Его весенне-летняя коллекция была хитом, и Луи хочет, чтобы в этот раз все прошло также.  
  
\- Не желаете чаю, сэр? - спрашивает молодая женщина, и Луи качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, нет, спасибо, - бормочет он. - Ладно, дорогая, это платье выглядит удивительным на тебе. Ты сразишь их наповал.  
  
Модель улыбается и спускается с небольшого пьедестала. Луи последний раз осматривает платье и убеждается, что все идеально и модели готовы. Он всегда паникует перед большими показами мод, хотя все обычно проходит идеально. Его линия одежды всегда самая обсуждаемая, и он это знает, но всегда есть страх, разочарование. Обычно после шоу он едет домой, сворачивается калачиком в постели с чашкой чая и смотрит какой-нибудь хороший фильм. Он никогда не посещает вечеринки после шоу: Луи так истощен к тому времени, когда все заканчивается, что просто не остается сил на что-то большее. Его друзья каждый раз пытаются вытащить его из этого панциря, пытаются найти ему парня, но Луи не нужны отношения на данный момент. Они не стоят его душевных мук.  
  
Шоу безупречно, как всегда. В ответ Луи получает столько положительных отзывов, что от этого в животе начинают счастливо порхать бабочки. Его модели великолепны и потрясающи, как мужчины, так и женщины, и Луи не может быть более гордым. Его друзья и коллеги как всегда предлагают ему сходить выпить со всеми, но Луи вежливо отказывается. Они всегда пытаются заставить его пойти с ними, но не в этот раз. Они как всегда подшучивают над ним, называют его стариком, но Луи просто отмахивается от них.  
  
Когда он добирается до своей квартиры, первое что он делает - заваривает себе чай и переодевается в свой любимый джемпер и спортивные штаны. Луи широко зевает, опускает чайный пакетик в горячую воду, идет в спальню и забирается под белое, пушистое одеяло. Он достает свой ноутбук из тумбочки, нажимает на кнопку "пуск", а затем включает телевизор; он многофункционален, как всегда.   
  
Луи заходит в твиттер и небрежно прокручивает упоминая. Он замечает несколько больших поздравлений относительно шоу и парочку размытых фотографий. Один твит бросается Луи в глаза, от некого Гарри Стайлса. В его твите говорится: " _Любовь новой осени, @Louis_Tomlinson - мой герой_ ". К твиту прикреплена фотография себя, одетого в один из джемперов с новой осеней коллекции Луи и, ладно, этой коллекции еще нет в магазинах, так что он, очевидно, знает кто-то приближенного к команде Луи. Он щелкает на его профиль и видит синюю галочку напротив фамилии парня. Луи быстро понимает, что тот - профессиональный футболист из штатов и, судя по всему, играет за команду "Сан-Франциско 49ers".  
  
Луи ухмыляется. Разве футболисты не должны носить майки и спонсорские толстовки от "Nike"? Почему Гарри интересуется престижной линией одежды Луи?  
  
Он просматривает еще пару твитов и хихикает. Оказывается, люди пишут ему много причудливых твитов; один из них звучит особенно подозрительно, кто-то обменял его зубную пасту на смазку, другой о том, как птичка накакла на него. Они странные, спору нет, но в то же время такие причудливые, всегда привлекают его внимание.  
  
Луи замечает это не первый раз, когда Гарри упоминает его в твиттере. У него в галерее сохранено множество фотографий одежды Луи и даже себя с Нью-Йоркской Неделе Моды, где Луи представлял свою зимнюю коллекцию. Да, он был на его шоу, и он футболист.  _Он определенно странный_ , - думает Луи. Может, у него просто свои стереотипы.  
  
Просматривая фотографии, Луи делает мысленную заметку, что он в отличной форме, и не только потому, что он профессиональный футболист, хотя Луи действительно наслаждался фотографиями обнажённого тела. Лу обращает внимание, что у парня большая копна вьющиеся волос, ярко-зеленые глаза и пухлые губы, в которое он, не раздумывая, хочет впиться зубами. Было время, когда у Луи был свой эталон красоты, но этот парень просто конфетка.  
  
Луи решает повеселиться и ответить на твит Гарри. Он явный фанат, и Луи пренебрегал им все это время, а сейчас хочет исправиться. Луи по привычке кусает щеку изнутри и пишет: " _На тебе джемпер, которого даже еще нет в продаже, Стайлс. Ты обладаешь магией? Надеюсь встретиться с тобой в ближайшее время, чтобы узнать твои секреты х"_.  
  
Луи должно быть стыдно, когда он выключает телевизор и гуглит больше фотографий Гарри. Он засовывает руку в штаны, и ему сразу же становится жарко от мысли о том, как Гарри будет трахать его возле стены. Стыд через какое-то время проходит, когда Луи засыпает в липких штанах и с удовлетворением во всем теле.  
  


~

  
  
Когда Луи просыпается на следующее утро, он переворачивается и чувствует, что его член стоит. Он сразу же съеживается, вспоминая события прошедшей ночи. Луи быстро избавляется от одежды и бежит в душ. Он пытается, очень сильно пытается не думать о его любимом футболисте, то есть о Гарри Стайлсе, но, блять, он же человек, а не машина.  
  
После душа Луи оборачивает вокруг себя полотенце, бросает грязную одежду в корзину, хватает со стола телефон и прокручивает упоминания снова. Оказывается, Гарри ответил ему.  
  
" _Я был бы абсолютно счастлив, если бы ты приехал в Калифорнию на мою игру. Я бы даже показал тебе свою коллекцию ;)_ "  
  
Луи ухмыляется, открывает его профиль и нажимает кнопку "подписаться", поскольку Гарри уже читает его. Луи видит, что Гарри пару секунд спустя написал еще одни твит: " _Луи Томлинсон просто написал мне. Лишь бы не обделаться от счастья._ "  
  
Луи смеется; он полностью заинтригован Гарри. Встреча с ним могла бы быть интересной и, наверное, забавной. Луи садится на край своей кровати и наконец обретает мужество для отправки еще одного твита футбольной звезде.  
  
" _Может быть, я приму твое предложение и приду на игру.х_ "  
  
Луи делает глубокий вдох, надеясь, что не слишком переборщил. Он смотрит на время и понимает, что у них с Гарри восемь часов разницы, то есть сейчас у него два часа ночи. Луи вздыхает, раздраженный тем, что ему придется ждать ответа. Он хватает блокнот, идет на балкон и начинает рисовать все, что приходит на ум.  
  
Он настолько сильно погружается в работу, что даже не осознает, насколько голоден, пока его желудок не начинает сердито ворчать. Луи проверяет свой телефон и замечает, что рисовал на протяжении трех часов. Он всегда был таким способным погружаться в работу, потому что любит ее так сильно, что даже не замечает проходящее время. Томмо потягивается и идет на кухню, чтобы сделать себе что-нибудь.  
  
Луи задается вопросом, как Гарри спит; он спит на животе, как Луи, или, может быть, распластавшись поперек кровати, или, может быть, даже в позе эмбриона? Интересно, храпит ли Гарри или, возможно, пускает слюни во сне? На что похож его дом? Живет ли он один? И, если нет, ждет ли его девушка или парень?  
  
Луи избавляется от мыслей и делает себе быстрый ланч. Спустя полчаса он проверяет свой телефон и видит, что Гарри только что ответил. Лу приподнимает брови вверх и понимает, что у Гарри сейчас только 5:30 утра. Что-то рановато для бодрствования.  _Может, у него бессонница или что-то еще_ , - думает Луи. -  _Или, может быть, он только что проснулся, проверил телефон и снова заснул._  
  
« _На этой недели в понедельник ночью игра. Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Хотел бы встретиться с тобой._ »  
  
Луи улыбается и слегка смеется. Он думал, что это он спешит, но Гарри, похоже, почти выпрыгивает из кожи, чтобы встретиться с ним. Не успев ответить, Луи уже получает еще одно сообщение.  
  
« _Кстати, я понятия не имею, что означает “х” в конце твоего сообщения. Вы, англичане, странные люди._ »  
  
Луи смеется, прикрывая рот.  _Какой же он болван_ , - думает Луи. Он уже мог точно сказать, что они прекрасно поладят.  
  
« _Просто что-то, что мы делаем, когда пишем. Вроде поцелуя. Так получается, я должен бросить все свои дела, чтобы увидеться с тобой?»_  
  
Луи отправляет сообщение и уже мгновенно сожалеет. Он - идиот, ведь он бросит все, чтобы встретиться с этим прекрасным мальчиком.  
  
« _Я буду там. Уже ищу билеты x_ »

~

Луи до сих не может поверить, что делает это. Он в самолете, летит в Калифорнию, чтобы встретиться с каким-то футболистом, потому что тот написал ему в твиттер. На самом деле, Луи даже ничего не понимает в этом чертовом спорте и теперь ему придется сидеть там до конца игры. Они используют свои ноги? Это называется футбол, поэтому они должны использовать свои ноги, верно?  
  
Гарри в сообщении присылает ему свой номер и фото себя с улыбающимся лицом: он говорит, что у него не получится его встретить, так что попросит своего водителя сделать это за него и забрать его из аэропорта в понедельник утром. Он понятия не имеет, что должно произойти после этого, но ему все равно нечего делать на данный момент. Он уже представил свою коллекцию, так что теперь Томлинсон со спокойной душой может лететь на встречу с американскомим парнем. Блять, с ним ничего не случится, все будет нормально.  
  
Луи нервничает, потому что собирается встретиться с совершенно незнакомым человеком всего через несколько часов и даже до конца не уверен, зачем ему это. Это не похоже на него, действительно, встать и уйти из дома; черт, наверное, это все из-за недостатка приключений в последнее время. Он не трахался уже месяцы, и да, он был слишком одинок. Может быть, даже если Гарри не захочет, чтобы его трахнули, они могли бы стать друзьями. Луи считает, что было бы неплохо завести еще несколько новых друзей, может быть, он сделает еще несколько поездок в Калифорнию, чтобы отдохнуть от всего на некоторое время. Это на самом деле хорошая идея - выбраться из дождливого Лондона, и ему определенно немного не хватает солнца и свежего вдохновения.  
  
Во время полета Луи делает пару эскизов, отвечает на несколько писем и просматривает новый журнал мод, чтобы увидеть комментарии о своей новой линии. Все кажется позитивным, и он надеется, что, может, это - хороший знак для следующего шага с Гарри.  
  


~

  
  
\- Куда мы едем? - нетерпеливо спрашивает Луи, следуя за мужчиной к автомобилю.  
  
\- Вы, англичане, все такие нетерпеливые? - отвечает водитель с ухмылкой.  
  
\- Нет, - огрызается Луи. - Это был спонтанный поступок, и я понятия не имею, кто вы, но если вы - Гарри Стайлс, то, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь меня убить.  
  
\- Поверь мне, он наверняка не захочет, чтобы ты умер, - смеясь, отвечает водитель, и Луи хочет спросить, какого черта это должно значить, но затем они делают поворот направо к длинному подъездному пути.  
  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Луи, глазея из окна на большой дом. От увиденного зрелища захватывает дух, и Луи даже не может назвать примерную стоимость этого дворца.  
  
\- Это дом Гарри. Он сегодня специально отпросился с тренировки, ради Вас, - небрежно говорит водитель, паркуясь возле гаража на четыре машины.  _У него гараж на четыре машины, а я с трудом могу найти свободное место на парковке возле своего комплекса,_  - думает про себя Луи.  
  
\- Подождите, что? Я думал мы просто встретимся после его игры, я не... я не думаю, что готов зайти в этот чертов дом прямо сейчас, - раздраженно говорит Луи. - Христос, я пахну самолетом и похож на ад, я не могу встретиться с ним в таком состоянии!  
  
\- Я уверен, что он не будет слишком возражать, - уверяет его водитель. - Я также уверен, что он был бы не прочь принять с вами душ, честно.  
  
Луи в немом шоке смотрит на этого странного человека. Все американцы такие? Они вот так спокойно говорят о сексе? Просто говорят то, что хотят? Боже, он так растерян. Луи не знает, насколько хорошо он поладит с Гарри, а вдруг он такой же прямой, как водитель? Но, опять же, может быть, тупые сексуальные высказывания Гарри не так уж плохи. На самом деле, Луи был бы не прочь принять горячий душ вместе с Гарри. У него не было секса несколько месяцев, так что да, он может побыть немного шлюхой, если это будет так необходимо.  
  
Луи пару раз глубоко вздыхает и выходит из машины. Он захлопывает дверь и пожимает руку водителю, затем разворачивается и идет в сторону крыльца. Это великолепный дом, честно. Он очень уютный и, похоже, здесь живет большая семья, возможно, тут бегают маленькие дети, хотя Луи и знает, что у Гарри нет детей, или, по крайней мере, он надеется, что их нет. Вау, это было бы неловко, если бы ему открыл дверь маленький мальчик. Луи пришлось бы спросить, где его папа, потому что он действительно хочет отсосать тому. Луи пожимает плечами и достигает входной двери, нерешительно звонит в нее и ждет, шаркая ногами по коврику с надписью "Добро пожаловать". Затаив дыхание, он выжидает момент, и тут дверь распахивается.  
  
\- Привет, - с улыбкой на лице говорит Гарри. Луи смотрит вверх и понимает, что он достает Гарри по плечо. А, и, подожди-подожди, на Гарри нет ничего, кроме полотенца, обернутого вокруг его бедер, и, блять, это не честно, ведь от такого зрелища Луи хочется упасть на колени перед ним и отсосать ему так сильно, что он бы выкрикивал его имя настолько громко, чтобы соседи, живущие с рядом, слышали. Его глаза настолько яркие, а ямочки на щеках такие глубокие, что Луи до сих пор не может до конца поверить, что он реальный человек. Черт.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Луи, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  _Он обычный человек,_  - убеждает себя Луи.  
  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой. Заходи, - молвит Гарри, и, черт, его голос такой медленный и глубокий. Луи хочет услышать, как он будет выстанывать его имя. Гарри делает шаг в сторону и пропускает Луи вперед. Дом просто ошеломляющий, и в то же время он выглядит таким приятным. Луи чувствует себя комфортно в нем, и он совершенно уверен, что это отличное место для воспитания детей. Он понятия не имеет, хочет ли Гарри детей, или они же они у него есть - ему все равно, это просто мысли.  
  
Гарри улыбается и ведет Луи в гостиную. Томмо завороженно смотрит на ямочки на щеках, и, черт, он бесповоротно влюблен в них.  
  
\- Извини, у меня утром была тренировка. Я думал, что успею принять душ прежде, чем ты приедешь. Ты прости меня за такой вид, я сейчас быстро переоденусь и спущусь. Надеюсь, тебе здесь будет комфортно. Хочешь выпить или съесть чего-нибудь? - говорит уверенно Гарри, и Луи безумно нравится, как тот ведет себя.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо. Теперь иди и надень что-нибудь, а то ты меня смущаешь, - отвечает Луи, пытаясь звучать угрожающе, но в итоге все выходит наоборот. Гарри ухмыляется и поднимает руки вверх в знак капитуляции. Луи улыбается, садится на диван и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь выяснить, какого хрена здесь происходит.  
  
Гарри возвращается и садится на диван напротив Луи. Он одет в футболку, дизайн которой разработал лично Луи, конечно.  
  
\- Ты пытаешься подлизаться ко мне? - ухмыляясь, говорит Луи, указывая рукой на выбор его наряда.  
  
\- Я клянусь тебе, это не так, просто твои вещи - это большая часть моего гардероба, - признается Гарри. - Я могу доказать тебе это.  
  
\- Ладно, попробуй, - отвечает Луи. - Хочу убедиться, что ты действительно мой большой поклонник.  
  
Гарри улыбается и встает. Он помогает Луи встать с дивана, хватает его за руку и ведет в свою спальню. Они заходят в огромную комнату, и Гарри отпускает руку парня, чтобы открыть следующую дверь. Луи делает шаг в сторону и начинает с интересом рассматривать гардероб. Он замечает, что у Гарри вся одежда разбита на группы: у него есть раздел спортивной одежды, раздел трикотажа, раздел повседневной одежды (почти все из коллекции Луи Томлинсона) и раздел официальной одежды (опять же, почти все от Луи Томлинсона).  
  
\- Ты абсолютный неудачник, - смеется Луи.  
  
\- У тебя много талантов, - пожимает плечами Гарри. - И они всегда выручают меня.  
  
\- У меня есть талант правильно сочетать нити, - отвечает Луи, мягко улыбаясь. - Я польщен, честно.  
  
\- Ты немного бледный, с тобой все хорошо? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Нет. Может быть, я немного нервничаю по поводу того, что пролетел полмира ради твоего шкафа. Почему я здесь? - спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Я всегда думал, что ты милый, - небрежно отвечает Гарри. - И я хотел встретиться с тобой. Не только потому, что мне нравится твоя одежда, когда я видел твои фотографии, интервью и всякое такое, я сразу понимал, что ты реально приземленный парень.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что я милый? - ухмыляясь, говорит Луи, кладя руки на бедра парня.  
  
\- Да, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
  
\- Нет, нет, все нормально.  
  
\- Итак, ты пролетел полмира ради моего шкафа. Ты мог бы сказать нет, но все-таки согласился. Почему?  
  
\- Как оказалось, я тоже думаю, что ты милый. Также у меня сейчас есть немного свободного времени после того, как я закончил с новой коллекцией. Я думал, что было бы не плохо уехать из Лондона на несколько дней для нового вдохновения, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Расскажи обо мне что-нибудь еще, - говорит Гарри с улыбкой на лице. - Мне нравится эта тема.  
  
\- Я уверен, что ты и так прекрасно знаешь, какой ты хороший, - ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи. - У меня был очень долгий перелет, и я мало того, что жутко устал, так еще и очень сильно хочу есть.   
  
\- Позволь мне приготовить для тебя что-нибудь. Я тоже голоден, - говорит Гарри. - Следуй за мной.  
  
Луи смотрит на него вверх и вниз и спрашивает:  
  
\- Разве у тебя не специальное питание? У тебя прекрасное тело.  
  
\- У меня есть своя методика похудения, - ухмыляясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
Они входят на кухню, и Луи садится за стол, в то время как Гарри подходит к холодильнику.  
  
\- Что ты любишь? У меня есть все, правда. Много белка, мяса, овощей.  
  
\- Задира, - улыбаясь говорит Луи. - Приготовь мне что-нибудь, что ты обычно ешь, я не особо привередлив.  
  
\- Хорошо, гамбургер? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, звучит отлично. Сыр положи тоже, пожалуйста, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Гамбургер без сыра - это не гамбургер.  
  
\- Я собираюсь быть честным с тобой, - говорит Луи, наблюдая за тем, как ловко Гарри смешивает ингредиенты. - Я абсолютно ничего не знаю об американском футболе. Я люблю футбол, но это не одно и то же.  
  
\- Я так и понял, - смеется Гарри. - Ты будешь сидеть с моей сестрой и мамой, если ты не против. Просто болей за меня, и я буду счастлив.  
  
\- Встреча с семьей? Это все так неожиданно, - притворяясь, что ему страшно, отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Смешно, - закатывает глаза Гарри. - Это довольно важная игра. Мы играем против Святых, так что это будет грандиозное зрелище. Моя мама и сестра живут рядом, так что они приедут к началу матча.  
  
\- Хорошо. Как их зовут?  
  
\- Сестру - Джемма, маму - Энн. Они тоже любят твою одежду, но они всегда смеются надо мной за мою навязчивость. На самом деле, они волнуются перед встречей с тобой.  
  
\- Я чувствую себя какой-то звездой, - улыбается Луи. - Это звучит очень трогательно, правда. Уверен, что понятия не буду иметь о том, что происходит, но я буду болеть за тебя, обещаю. Американские виды спорта выглядят привлекательно.  
  
\- Я научу тебя игре в следующий раз, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. - Ты же планируешь еще приехать на игру?  
  
\- Посмотрим, как сегодня все пройдет, - подмигивает Луи.

~

\- Луи, познакомься, это моя мама - Энн. И моя старшая сестра - Джемма, - говорит Гарри. Он одет в треники и футболку, и Луи знает, что Гарри должен спуститься в раздевалку, чтобы подготовиться.  
  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться с вами обеими, - улыбаясь, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Для нас большая честь познакомиться с тобой, - отвечает Энн с улыбкой на лице. - Мы обе очень любим твою одежду.  
  
\- Большое спасибо, - ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи. - Я слышал, ваш сын тоже.  
  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - сразу же говорит Гарри. - Не говори слишком много с ними.  
  
\- Ничего не обещаю, - ухмыляется Луи. - Иди, тебе нужно подготовиться. Я на самом деле не знаю, что ты обычно ты делаешь в этом виде спорта, так что просто пожелаю тебе победы, ладно?  
  
\- Я постараюсь, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. - Увидимся после игры. Пока, ребята.  
  
\- Удачи! - говорит Луи, и Гарри уходит. Луи садится рядом с женщинами и смотрит на поле. Он понятия не имеет, какая будет игра. Но он точно знает, что Гарри будет там.  
  
\- Ты, кажется, нравишься Гарри, - говорит Джемма.  
  
\- Он просто дружелюбный, вот и все, - медленно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Нет, это не дружелюбие, это флирт, - задумчиво произносит Джемма. - Он был в шоке, когда ты ответил ему в твиттере.  
  
\- Он милый, - говорит Луи. - Похоже, он отличный парень.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Энн. - Думаю, сейчас он просто хочет серьезных отношений.  
  
\- Да? - спрашивает Луи. Это то, чего он больше всего желает - отношений с классным парнем. Он хочет пожениться, завести детей и прочее. Самая главная проблема в том, что он просто встречается не с теми парнями, вот и все. Гарри кажется таким правильным, хотя...  
  
\- Да, он устал от всех знакомств и игр... Он всегда говорит, что хочет найти отличного парня, жениться на нем и завести детей, - объясняет Энн, и Луи уверен, что она умеет читать мысли.  
  
\- Я хочу тоже самое, - честно признается Луи. - Может быть, у нас что-нибудь получиться, кто знает. Мы едва знакомы, и я думаю, что мы оба должны узнать друг друга получше.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Он влюбляется быстро, так что будь... Смотрите, Гарри выходит на поле!  
  
Игра на самом деле приносит ему удовольствие, и Луи немного в шоке, если честно. Кажется, что все так увлекаются ею. Луи понятия не имеет, что происходит, так что Джемма и Энн пытаются объяснить ему, что и как, но Луи слишком сосредоточен на номере 22. Черт, то, как он бегает на своих длинных ногах, - просто шикарное зрелище. Гарри так подходит ему, что Луи просто падает под его чарами. Он уверен, что выносливость Гарри в постели просто невероятна. _Черт, у него, наверное, отличный член,_  - думает Луи.  
  
\- Что ты думаешь на этот счет? - спрашивает Джемма, выводя Луи из его грез.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, что происходит, но мне кажется, что команда Гарри выиграла?  
  
\- Да, они выиграли, - смеется Джемма - Ты хотя бы хорошо провел время?   
  
\- Да, да, это оказалось веселее, чем я думал. Думаю, мне надо будет обновить свои знания о футболе для следующей игры.  
  
\- Ты придешь еще на одну игру? - радостно спрашивает Энн.  
  
\- Да, наверняка, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. - Если, конечно, Гарри захочет видеть меня здесь.  
  
\- Поверь мне, он захочет, - отвечает с улыбкой на лице Джемма.  
  
Они ждут Гарри в раздевалке, так как у них есть специальные пропуска и, черт, Луи чувствует себя настолько возбужденным. Он уже так соскучился по Гарри.  
  
\- Эй, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, забегая в раздевалку.   
  
\- Ты молодец! - говорит Луи, порывисто обнимая парня.  
  
\- Ты же не знаешь правил, - смеясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Ты выиграл, это главное, - говорит Луи, пожимая плечами. - И вообще, заткнись, ты испортил весь момент.  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбается Гарри, показывая ямочки на щеках в полную силу.  
  
\- Поздравляю, дорогой, - улыбаясь, говорит Энн, обнимая своего мальчика. - Удивительная игра была сегодня.  
  
\- Спасибо, что пришли, мам, - отвечает Гарри; он сначала обнимает ее, а затем и Джемму. - Вы - самая лучшая поддержка в мире.  
  
\- Теперь ты можешь добавить в нее и Луи, - улыбаясь, говорит Джемма, кивая в сторону Луи.  
  
\- Да? Ты собираешься приехать снова? - спрашивает Гарри. Он выглядит таким счастливым, что просто невозможно устоять перед его чарами.  
  
\- Да, если ты, конечно, этого хочешь, у меня сейчас достаточно много свободного времени, - мягко говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я бы хотел, - улыбается Гарри. - Готов ехать ко мне? Уверен, ты жутко устал.  
  
\- Да, если честно, кричащая толпа единственная, кто заставлял меня бодрствовать, - признается Луи.  
  
\- Пошли, - смеется Гарри. - Я отвезу тебя в приятную теплую постель.  
  
Гарри кладет большую руку на спину Луи и быстро ведёт его до машины. Луи садится на пассажирское кресло и старается изо всех сил держать глаза открытыми.  
  
\- Действительно, было очень весело, - говорит Луи. - Я обязательно приеду на еще одну игру.  
  
\- Я очень рад, что тебе понравилось, - радостно отвечает Гарри. - Твои слова для меня многое значат.  
  
\- Ты можешь приехать в Лондон. Я имею ввиду на показ или просто так, чтобы увидеть меня.  
  
\- Я думаю, что я приду к тебе, - говорит Гарри, нежно сжимая руку Луи. Томлинсон ничего не говорит, но сжимает руку Гарри в ответ и мягко улыбается про себя.  
  
Когда они подъезжают к дому, Гарри ведет Луи в спальню для гостей  
  
\- Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, моя комната по соседству.  
  
\- Ладно, спасибо, Гарри, - говорит Луи. - Ты сделал слишком много для меня сегодня.  
  
\- Ты проделал весь этот путь сюда из-за меня, это меньшее, что я мог сделать для тебя. Когда ты собираешься домой?  
  
\- У меня самолет завтра, - спокойно отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ох, - говорит Гарри. - Ладно. Ну, отдыхай.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - говорит Луи, целуя его в щеку. - Спи спокойно.  
  
\- Ты тоже, Луи.  
  


~

  
  
\- Вкусно пахнет, - говорит Луи, спускаясь по лестнице в кухню.  
  
\- Я готовлю блины, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Люблю блины, - радостно говорит в ответ Луи.  
  
\- Как спалось?  
  
\- Отлично, спасибо. Удобная кровать, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи   
  
\- Хорошо, я рад. Во сколько у тебя вылет? - спрашивает Гарри, и Луи слышит его разочарование.  
  
-Я не... - говорит Луи. – Я могу остаться на несколько дней у тебя? Я имею в виду, если ты этого хочешь.  
  
\- Да? - шокировано спрашивают Гарри, глядя на него. - Ты хочешь остаться?  
  
\- У меня есть немного свободного времени,- отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. - Я думаю, нам стоит узнать друг друга получше.  
  
\- Да, черт, конечно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал так скоро, - говорит Гарри. - Надеюсь, это не звучит отчаянно.  
  
\- Нет, - смеется Луи. - Я чувствую то же самое.  
  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Гарри. - У меня нет тренировки сегодня, так что я подумал, может быть... я мог бы погулять с тобой?  
  
\- Гарри Стайлс, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? - спрашивают Луи, кладя руку на грудь.  
  
\- Называй как хочешь, но да, я приглашаю тебя на свидание, - говорит Гарри, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Значит, свидание, - Луи мягко улыбается. - Куда ты меня отвезешь?  
  
\- Не скажу, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Так не честно, - отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза. – Это секрет, да?  
  
\- Ага. Думаю, тебе понравится, хотя я немного волнуюсь.  
  
\- Хорошо, я тебе верю. Что я должен надеть?  
  
\- Все, что хочешь. Я доверяю твоему чувству стиля, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Ну конечно, - ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи   
  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, по крайней мере, - смеется Гарри. - Садись, все почти готово.  
  
\- Хомяк, - смеясь, говорит Луи, садясь на стул.  
  
\- Не оскорбляй меня, иначе тебе не достанутся блины, Томлинсон, - говорит Гарри, угрожая ему лопаткой, Луи громко смеется и поднимает руки вверх в знак капитуляции.  
  
\- Извините, мистер Стайлс, - говорит Луи, склоняя голову. – Больше такого не повторится.  
  
\- Вот так вот, - говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь обратно к плите.  
  
\- Ох, - говорит Луи. – Я не знал, что ты такой суровый.  
  
Завтрак проходит нормально. Луи понимает, что он хотел бы это делать каждый день, просыпаться и обнаруживать Гарри за приготовлением пищи, может быть даже приветствовать его утром поцелуем. Он не собирается умолять или что-нибудь еще, но это правда хорошая мысль. Но этого, вероятно, никогда не будет. Они живут на двух разных континентах, в совершенно разных часовых поясах, у них совершенно разные профессии и интересы. Они едва знают друг друга, но Луи уже чувствует тепло в животике, как будто он знает его всю жизнь.  
  
\- Что мне надеть? - спрашивает Луи, ставя тарелку в посудомоечную машину.  
  
\- Повседневный стиль я думаю будет нормально. Ничего особенного, просто хочу провести некоторое время с тобой, если все в порядке конечно, - отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Луи, вручает ему кружки.  
  
\- Можешь принять душ, если хочешь. Иди. Я сам тут все закончу, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Окей,- отвечает Луи. – Я быстро.  
  
В душе Луи использует мыло и шампунь Гарри. Если вдруг Гарри спросит его по этому поводу, он скажет ему, что он забыл гигиенические вещи дома, но на самом деле ему просто очень нравится его запах. Мыло божественное: оно пахнет природой, но шампунь фруктовый, как ни странно, пахнет кокосами и, черт, это делает его волосы такими мягкими...  
  
После душа Луи бросает на кровать пару черных футболок и темно-бордовую с вырезом рубашку, которая сексуально демонстрирует его острые ключицы. Пораздумав пару минут, Луи сочетает эти вещи воедино. Он очень разносторонний дизайнер, поэтому у него есть все: формальная одежда, купальные плавки, одежда для сна, повседневная одежда на работу. Он любит все стили и хочет включить каждую динамику в свой наряд.  
  
Спускаясь по ступенькам вниз, он замечает, как Гарри быстро поправляет кудряшки и ярко улыбался ему в ответ.  
  
\- Этот наряд подойдет? - спрашивает Луи, поправляя ворот рубашки.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - бормочет восхищенно Гарри. – Ты абсолютное совершенство.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты так думаешь. Посмотрим, что ты запланировал для меня. На самом деле, я становлюсь уже нетерпеливым.  
  
\- Я заметил эту тенденцию в тебя, - смеется Гарри. - Должно быть, британцы все такие.  
  
\- Заткнись, - отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза. Гарри, не раздумывая, хватает его за руку.  
  
Они идут в машину, их переплетенные руки слегка покачаются при ходьбе. Им настолько комфортно, так легко, что Луи хочет большего.  
  
\- Так, это должно быть интересно. На самом деле меня еще никуда не водили на свидании в Америке, - говорит Луи, когда Гарри начинает заводить машину.  
  
\- Ну, я это изменю.  
  
\- Так странно быть в машине и не иметь руля перед собой, - смеясь, говорит Луи. –Это так непривычно для меня.  
  
\- Твоя страна просто странная, - отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Можешь говорить гадости после того, как побываешь там, - говорит Луи улыбаясь. - Я покажу тебе удивительные вещи. Вот тогда ты заговоришь по-другому.  
  
\- Хорошо, я приеду к тебе, - смеясь, отвечает Гарри   
  
Они отъезжают не слишком далеко от дома Гарри, и когда впереди показывается футбольный стадион, Луи начинает понимать общий смысл. Немного.  
  
-Что мы здесь делаем? - осторожно спрашивает Луи, не желая показаться грубым.  
  
-Пойдем со мной, - спокойно отвечает Гарри, вылезая из машины. Они направляются внутрь, все еще держась за руки. Когда впереди показывается поле, Луи резко останавливается. Он видит что посередине поля лежит большой плед, плетеная корзина и рядом стоит красный кулер.  
  
\- Гарри, - говорит шепотом Луи. - Что это?  
  
\- Этим поступком, я хочу показать тебе огромную часть моей жизни, надеюсь, ты ее примешь и полюбишь, как и я. Я не хочу давить на тебя, но это мой второй дом. Каждый раз, когда я не в моем доме, я, скорее всего здесь, и это часть меня теперь. Я просто хотел показать тебе его, - говорит Гарри, смотря застенчиво на Луи.  
  
\- Да, да, мне нравиться эта, Гарри, спасибо, что делаешь это для меня, - тихо говорит Луи, он встает цыпочки, и нежно целует футболиста в щеку. - Это удивительно.  
  
Гарри садиться на мягкое одеяло и скрещивает ноги. Он вытаскивает из контейнера два бутерброда, а также салаты и фруктовое ассорти. Луи хмыкает в знак одобрения, он хватает бутерброд и доставая его из упаковки.  
  
\- Как же тебе удалось все это провернуть? Ты же всего был рядом, - спрашивает Луи, кусая бутерброд.  
  
\- Это тайна, - усмехаясь, говорит Гарри, подмигивая Луи. - У меня есть свои способы, свои тайные карты. Люди любят меня.  
  
\- Я заметил, - улыбается Луи. - Все профессиональные спортсмены добиваются своего?  
  
\- Нет, ты должен быть особенно привлекательным, - говорит Гарри, кусая сэндвич.  
  
\- Ах, я так и думал. Ты можешь очаровать каждого.  
  
\- Признайся, ты сразу же был очарован мной, иначе ты бы не прилетел сюда, - улыбается Гарри.  
  
\- Это правда, - вздыхет Луи. – Ты действительно приятный молодой человек. Как ты в это вляпался?  
  
\- В футбол? Я начал играть, когда еще был маленьким. Впервые я начал играть с папой, когда мне было пять. Мы просто начали играть в мяч, потом отец подсадил меня на футбольные матчи. Я стал спрашивать у него что и как, тогда он стал объяснять мне все правила и я присоединился к команде, когда мне было 10 лет. Я предполагаю, что я был хорошим игроком, просто отец как бы подтолкнул меня. Я своего рода был отличником, и добиться спортивной стипендии было не для меня, - говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Ты должно быть очень близок со своим отцом. Почему он не пришел на твою игру?  
  
\- Он умер, - говорит Гарри после паузы. -Рак поджелудочной железы. Он болел где-то 7 месяцев, когда мне было 17 лет, он умер.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, - говорит негромко Луи.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. - У меня было время, чтобы справиться. Он никогда не видел, как я играю. Когда у меня был выбор, за какой футбольный клуб играть, я выбрал его любимую команду. Он бы сошел с ума, если бы узнал. Я уверен, что если бы он был жив, он бы не пропускал ни одну мою игру.  
  
\- Он смотрит на тебя, ты знаешь, - мягко говорит Луи, легонько лаская запястья Гарри, просто чтобы дать ему понять, что он не один.  
  
\- Ты веришь в такую чепуху? - вдруг спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- А ты разве нет? - тут же отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, - говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами. - Я не знаю. Он умер молодым. Ему было всего 54. Иногда, когда мне особо хреново, я думаю о том, что он, может быть, наблюдает за мной, это ведь ненормально, да?  
  
\- Гарри, - вздыхает Луи. - Эй, я знаю, это отстой, и я знаю, что жизнь несправедлива, но все происходит не зря, и твой отец был нужен для чего-то там. Но он по-прежнему смотрит на тебя, он наблюдает за тобой, помогает тебе. Ты должен верить.   
  
\- Я сожалею, - извиняется Гарри.  
  
\- Не надо просить прощения у меня. Я просто хотел сказать тебе, чтобы ты продолжал верить, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я не могу обещать, но я попытаюсь, - бормочет Гарри.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Луи, целуя его в уголок рта.  
  
\- Итак, - произносит ит Гарри, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. - Как ты попал в мир моды?  
  
\- Я всегда любил одежду, и я бы всегда долго готовился к выходу. Я любил сочетать наряды вместе, смешивать цвета, сопоставлять модели. Когда мне было семь, моя мама купила мне набор для шитья и кучу разных тканей, и я вроде тогда впервые научился проектировать. Я приобрел неплохой опыт, и тогда я впервые сшил свое первые платья для моих сестер. Мне это очень понравилось, и я попал на стажировку в YNI. Они наняли меня полный рабочий день, как только я получил свою степень, после этого я создал свою собственную компанию, - объясняет Луи.  
  
\- Это невероятно, - восхищенно говорит Гарри. – Было, наверное, тяжело.  
  
\- Да, очень. Было много бессонных ночей и бесконечное число чашек чая, но я смог, - слегка улыбаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Я рад, что так все сложилось, ведь теперь мы здесь, - тепло говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Это очень приятно слышать, честно. Мне весело с тобой, - говорит Луи, мягко улыбаясь Гарри   
  
\- Я рад, что тебе комфортно со мной. Когда я приеду к тебе домой, ты покажешь мне все, - подмигивая, отвечает Гарри. - Всегда хотел побывать в Великобритании.  
  
\- Моя страна сильно отличается от твоей,- говорит Луи. – У нас сыро, и, возможно, ты даже простынешь.   
  
\- Не-а, ничего у тебя не получится, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, хватая Луи за руку...  
  
После обеда они еще больше начинают кокетничать друг с другом. Море смеха и взглядов и несколько поцелуев тут и там.  
  
\- Хочешь вернуться ко мне? - спрашивает Гарри, поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю губу Луи.  
  
\- Да, - вдыхает Луи, он быстро высовывает язык и дразня лижет палец футболиста. -Твое место.  
  
Гарри быстро собирает оставшиеся вещи, складывает одеяло и возвращается обратно к машине. Луи кладет руку в задний карман его джинс и идеи рядом.  
  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? - спрашивает Гарри, когда они возвращаются в дом.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, хотя я бы не отказался от воды, - говорит Луи. Гарри хватает два бокала с верха шкафа, наливает туда воды, и вручает один Луи.  
  
\- Вот, - говорит он мягко.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Знаешь, - произносит Гарри, теребя край стакана. - Ты самый красивый из парней, которых я когда-либо видел, если честно. Я знаю, что может показаться странным, но ты просто... Иисус, я не знаю. У тебя очень яркие голубые глаза, а волосы, черт, я просто тащусь с них. Я думаю, что... ты мне действительно очень нравишься, и я надеюсь у меня есть шанс.  
  
\- Да?- смущенно улыбаясь спрашивает Луи у него. - Я думаю, что... я чувствую то же самое.  
  
\- Правда? - говорит Гарри, улыбка медленно расползается по его лицу.  
  
\- Возможно. Я, знаешь ли, имею слабость к американским мужчинам, которые случайно написали мне в твитере, - ухмыляясь, отвечает Луи. Гарри подходит ближе и зажимает его возле столешницы.  
  
\- Я думаю, что просто не мог устоять, - страстно отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Я никогда не хотел никого так сильно, как я хочу тебя прямо сейчас, - медленно говорит Луи, поглаживая большими пальцами затвердевшие соски. Гарри улыбается, и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет Гарри. - Я чувствую то же самое к тебе.  
  
\- Ты собираешься целовать меня, мистер странный-игрок-в-американский-футбол, или нет?  
  
Гарри наклоняется вниз и нежно целует его вместо ответа. Луи тихо стонет, и хватает Гарри за сильное плечо. Тот ударяется носом об Луи, и тянет подол футболки вверх. Парни на секунду отстраняется друг от друга, что бы избавиться от мешавшей одежды.  
  
\- Блять, - стонет Луи в губы Гарри. - Я хочу тебя прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.  
  
\- М-м?  
  
\- Трахни меня здесь. В твоей чистой кухне, и когда горничная придет убирать, она будет в шоке от беспорядка, который мы здесь устроим, - шепчет Луи ему на ухо, царапая короткими ногтями его за шею.  
  
\- Иисус, - бормочет Гарри. - Ты так чертовски сексуален.  
  
\- Подожди, ты еще пока не видел меня голым, - хихикает Луи ему в ухо, щипая парня за соски.  
  
\- Дерьмо, - стонет Гарри. - Иди сюда.  
  
\- Никто не говорил, что ты будешь главным, - обиженно отвечает Луи, пихая Гарри в плечо. - Ты это решил, потому что я меньше?  
  
\- Ну, - медленно говорит Гарри. – Наверное.  
  
\- Просто потом, что мне нравится трахаться, не значит, что я поддаюсь под контроль, - говорит Луи, хватая Гарри за джинсы. Гарри стонет, и Луи победно улыбается  
  
\- Так мы что, не будем торопиться?- спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Ну-у, так слишком скучно, - отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. - Просто хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня.   
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь убьешь меня, Томлинсон, - страстно отвечает Гарри, сжимая бедра Луи. В штанах становиться тесно, и Гарри, не раздумывая, дергает их вниз. Томмо запускает руку в боксеры и оборачивает ее вокруг уже налившегося члена. У Гарри отличный член, и Луи точно знал это. У него есть какой-то рода радар на такие вещи.  
  
\- Такой большой, - шепчет Луи ему на ухо. - Боже, не могу уже ждать, хочу чувствовать тебя внутри. Ох, я буду чувствовать себя так хорошо.  
  
\- Собираюсь заставить тебя кончить так сильно, - шепчет Гарри, кусая Луи за шею. – Я тебя так отрахаю, что ты неделю потом ходить не сможешь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - стонет Луи. – Где смазка?  
  
\- Ох, - тихо стонет Гарри, толкаясь бедрами в перед. - Закончилась  
  
\- Гарри, - громко стонет Луи. - Что с тобой? Очень привлекательный дизайнер из Великобритании приезжает к тебе домой, а ты забыл купить смазку? Я думал, что мы могли бы отлично потрахаться, правда, но если ты так безответственнен в сексе, то я не вижу смысла продолжать дальше.  
  
\- Заткнись,- говорит Гарри, закатывая глаза. - Ты слишком много болтаешь.  
  
Гарри толкает Луи в сторону и хватает из шкафа бутылку оливкового масла. Луи поднимает бровь, и открывает рот в изумлении. Гарри ухмыляется.  
  
\- Когда дело доходит до чертовски сексуального маленького дизайнера из Великобритании, который предлагает свои задницу мне, я избегу кризиса любой ценой , - говорит Гарри, сжимая самоуверенный зад Луи.  
  
Луи не отвечает, он поворачивается, наклоняется над столом и расставляет пошире ноги. Гарри хватается оливковое масло и наливает его немного в миску. Он макает пальцы в миску и распространяет субстанцию вокруг красной сморщенной дырочки Луи.  
  
\- Это так чертовски странно, - говорит Луи. - Не могу поверить, что наш первый раз будет, блять, с оливковым маслом.  
  
\- Он не последний, - усмехаясь, отвечает Гарри. Луи замолкает, потому что да, ладно, это будет происходить еще не раз. Это не одноразовый секс. Они еще не обсуждали эту тему, но Луи думает, что все впереди. Это не последний их раз. Это только начало.  
  
Гарри вставляет палец в мокрую, скользкую дырочку, и это не так уж и плохо, на самом деле, думает про себя Луи. Гарри, не медля, добавляет второй палец, блять, это так быстро, но Луи уже умирает от желания. Черт, он любит боль.  
  
\- Давай же, Хаз, - стонет Луи.  
  
\- Кто теперь главный? - спрашивает Гарри, и Луи по его голосу точно может сказать, что тот улыбается.  
  
\- Заткнись и трахни меня, Стайлс, - громко стонет Луи. Гарри открывает ящик и Луи слышит знакомый звук открывания презерватива. - У тебя есть презервативы, но нет смазки?  
  
\- Не спрашивай меня.  
  
После пару минут молчания Луи чувствует, как Гарри аккуратно вводит кончик своего члена в тугую дырочку парня. Луи знает, что он еще недостаточно растянут для, большого члена Гарри, но черт, блять, он просто больше не может терпеть. Луи так же знает, что Гарри потребуется несколько попыток, чтобы поместить свой огромный член в крошечное отверстие Луи, но, черт, ожидание того стоит. Когда Гарри вводит головку, Луи закусывает губу и громко стонет от боли.  
  
\- Все американцы такие большие? Или это только у английских парней маленькие члены? - спрашивает сквозь зубы Луи, чувствуя дискомфорт.  
  
\- Может это просто потому, что я играю в американский футбол? - отвечает Гарри. -Ебать, ты бы только видел, как хорошо это выглядит. Мой член настолько большой по сравнение с твоей тугой маленькой задницей.  
  
\- Да, я, блять, это чувствую, - шипя отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Больно? - мягко спрашивает Гарри, кладя руку на поясницу Луи.  
  
\- Немного, но мне нравится. Ебать, ты такой большой.  
  
Гарри тихо смеется, поудобнее хватает Луи за бедра и начинает медленно вводить свой член до конца. Вскоре он полностью входит в него до конца. Луи стонет и хватается рукой за стол для баланса.  
  
\- Гарри, трахни меня прямо сейчас, - умоляет Луи.  
  
\- Люблю, когда ты умоляешь меня, - ухмыляясь, отвечает Гарри. Он хватает покрепче Луи за бедра и проходит членом прямо по простате.  
  
\- Бля, бля, бля, - кричит в агонии Луи.  
  
Гарри не сдерживается и начинает жестко трахать дырочку Луи. Он ударяет парня по заднице, тем самым заставляя его покачиваться вместе с ним с каждым толчком. Член Гарри еще раз проходится по простате Луи, и тот, не выдерживая, вздрагивает.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, черт, Гарри, - громко стонет Луи. Ему плевать, что это звучит так покорно. Черт, Гарри такой огромный, его никто и никогда не трахал так раньше. Луи хочет, чтобы Гарри знал как чертовски хорош он в этом.  
  
\- Ты так напряжен, Лу, - говорит Гарри, скользя пальцами по позвоночнику Луи. –Твоя тугая дырочка так хорошо смотрится вокруг моего члена. Я так хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, Лу.  
  
\- Я чертовски близко, Гарри, - громко кричит Луи. Обычно он держиться до конца, но Гарри, видимо, хорошо знает свое дело. Он попадает в правильные места, делает такие невероятные вещи и, черт, это просто невероятно.  
  
\- Хорошо, я тоже, - выстанывает Гарри. Ну, Луи чувствует себя немного лучше, зная что Гарри близко. Ведь именно он заставляет его чувствовать себя хорошо, слишком хорошо.  
  
\- Боже, - громко стонет Луи, прикусывая щеку из внутри. Гарри пальцами обхватывает головку члена Луи и начинает быстро двигаться в такт со своим членом. Луи громко кричит и кончает на дверку шкафа. Гарри резко вытаскивает свой член, и Луи слышит, как тот снимает презерватив. Луи прогинается, Гарри громко стонет и кончает ему на спину.  
  
\- Я художник, - тяжело дыша, говорит Гарри. Луи поворачивает голову и видит как белые струи спермы скользят по его накачанному заду.  
  
\- Черт подери, - смеясь, говорит Луи. - Мне нужно срочно в душ.  
  
\- Пошли, - говорит Гарри, жестко целуя Луи в губы. Луи влюбленно улыбается ему, не обращая внимания на липкость на спине и истощение своего организма.  
  
\- Ты великолепен, - улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, тебе понравилось? - тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Очень.  
  
Гарри ведет их в свой огромный душ, в котором комфортно могло бы поместиться человека три. Луи не выдерживает и задает вопрос.  
  
-Зачем тебе нужен такой большой душ?  
  
\- Ох, обычно я устраиваю здесь оргии, - говорит Гарри. – В следующий раз, я обязательно тебя приглашу.   
  
\- Нет уж, теперь тут точно никаких оргий не будет, - улыбаясь, произносит Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг его шеи.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - смеясь, говорит тот, целуя парня в губы. – На самом деле, это все дизайн дома. Перед тем как купить этот дома, я нанял дизайнера, и он подумал, что раз я играю в футбол, то у меня будут огромные вечеринки и много секса. Все это было до того, как я сделал каминг-аут.  
  
\- Ты сделал это публично? - спрашивает с надеждой Луи.  
  
\- До встречи со мной, ты разве не читал обо мне? - дразнясь, спрашивает Гарри. Луи мотает головой. - Я это сделал пару лет назад. Я хотел жить с кое-кем, но не мог этого сделать, так как все еще был в шкафу. Он не вытерпел и мы расстались. Теперь я могу встречаться с кем захочу и не беспокоиться об этом. Кстати команда приняла эту новость хорошо, на самом деле. Они острят, но это дружески, так что теперь мы можем посмеяться над этим вместе.  
  
\- Это замечательно, Хаз. Я рад, что ты можешь быть самим собой. Эм, прости за нескромный вопрос, но кто мы теперь друг другу? - спрашивает Луи. Гарри схватил шампунь и положил руки ему на бедра.  
  
\- Повернись.  
  
Луи поворачивается, и Гарри начинает намыливать ему волосы, Луи тихо стонет и начинает мурлыкать. - Я подумал, что после такого феерического секса, мы как бы... наверное встречаемся. Я имею в виду, сначала будет трудно, ведь мы находимся так далеко друг от друга, нам обоим придется перекраивать график, но ведь мы можем общаться по FaceTime и скайпу. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь...  
  
\- Я не против стать твоим бойфрендом, Гарри Стайлс, - улыбаясь, отвечает Томмо. –Я уверен, что этот титул достойны носить только избранные.  
  
\- Как и твой, Луи Томлинсон.  
  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим.  
  
После душ они вытирают друг друга полотенцем и ложатся, опять же, на огромную кровать. Она сверх-удобная, если честно, и Луи надеется, что Гарри в прошлом не обнимался на ней со своим бывшим парнем.  
  
Он проворно засовывает свою ногу между бедер Гарри, и оборачивает руки вокруг голого торса.  
  
\- Ты всегда спишь голым?  
  
\- Да,- отвечает Гарри. – Тебе это мешает?  
  
\- Нет, я просто люблю делать минеты по утрам, - отвечает Луи и пожимает плечами.   
  
\- Как же мне так повезло, - радостно говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в губы. - Когда тебе нужно быть в Лондоне?   
  
\- Я должен быть в столице к пятнице, -говорит Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, с этим я как-нибудь справлюсь, - отвечает Гарри, целуя Томмо в плечо. – Давай спать.  
  
\- Хорошо, я думал, что ты никогда не заткнешься.  
  
\- Ты заговорил первым! - спорит Гарри, но Луи только прячет лицо на его груди и закрывает глаза.

~

На самом деле, все складывается не так, как они ожидали.   
  
\- Я еще не уехал, но черт, я уже скучаю по тебе, Хаз, - говорит Луи куда-то в район груди Гарри. Луи понимает, что Гарри нужно идти на тренировку, и поэтому они проводят каждую секунду вместе. Конечно, много времени тратится, блять, в пустую, но все же.  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, когда в следующий раз увижу тебя.  
  
\- Скоро, - обещает Гарри. - Я буду очень сильно скучать по тебе, малыш, но мы еще поговорим вечером, когда ты вернешься домой и завтра, а потом послезавтра и каждый следующий день, ладно? У нас все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Луи вздыхает. - Прошло меньше недели, а я уже не могу без тебя.  
  
\- У меня есть магические силы.  
  
\- Мне действительно нужно идти.  
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Гарри; он в последний раз дарит Луи долгий поцелуй и отпускает.  
  
\- Пока, love, - говорит Луи, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй.  
  
\- Прощай, малыш.  
  
Когда машина выезжает за ворота, Луи, не отрываясь, смотрит на удаляющийся силуэт Гарри. Они еще встретятся, это точно.  
  


~

  
  
\- Ты стал таким депрессивным с тех пор, как вернулся из штатов, - говорит Лиам Луи, бросая ему бутылку с водой. - Что случилось?  
  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. - Просто стресс из-за работы.  
  
\- Я думаю, что это из-за парня, с которым ты тогда встретился, - улыбаясь, говорит Лиам. - Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Нет, - смеется Луи, пытаясь скрыть румянец. - Он действительно хороший, мы весело провели время, вот и все.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты переписываешься с ним нон-стоп? Я слышал, как ты звонил ему: ты тогда смеялся как какая-то 14-летняя школьница. Луи, я здесь все время, я тебя слышу, - ухмыляясь, говорит Лиам, листая каналы. Луи стонет, пряча лицо в ладонях. - Не нужно смущаться, приятель, думаю, речь идет о том, что у тебя наконец-то появился парень.  
  
\- Он живет так далеко, - вздыхает Луи. - Лиам, он такой красивый, что, блять, я хочу умереть.  
  
\- Лу, - смеется Лиам. - Расстояние не помеха для отношений. Люди делают это все время. Похоже, он действительно очень любит тебя.  
  
\- Он такой ми-и-илый, - улыбаясь, протягивает последнее слово Луи, прикрывая лицо подушкой с дивана. - Прошло три недели, а я скучаю по нему, как сумасшедший.  
  
\- Он должен быть особенным, раз ты не потерял к нему интерес. Я всегда думал, что у тебя мозг, как у Золотой рыбки, - смеясь, отвечает Лиам.  
  
\- Неправда! - дуется Луи. - Мужчины могут быть такими скучными, но Гарри не такой - он забавный, обаятельный, добрый..  
  
\- И довольно, - заканчивает за него Лиам. - Я знаю, знаю. Думаю, тебе действительно сильно нравится этот парень, но ты, вероятно, должен приложить некоторые реальные усилия для поддержки ваших отношений.  
  
\- Я оскорблен тем, что ты думаешь, что я ничего не буду делать, - резко отвечает Луи. - Я замечательный парень.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, давай не будем говорить об этом, - говорит Лиам, поднимая руки верх. - Никогда.  
  
\- Я сожалею, что подставил тебя тогда на том ужасном свидании вслепую, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Ну, теперь, очевидно, тебе не нужна моя помощь, поэтому я не должен больше винить тебя.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Луи. - Пойду поговорю с Гарри, он ждет моего звонка.  
  
\- Разница во времени, черт, это наверно тяжело, да? - спрашивает Лиам, наблюдая с интересом за Луи.  
  
\- Да, восемь часов. У нас начинается день, у него заканчивается, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Это отстой, - сочувствует Лиам, поворачиваясь обратно к телевизору. - Позвони ему.  
  
\- Уже набрал, - счастливо отвечает Луи, выходя из комнаты.  
  
-  _Алло?_  - отвечает через пару гудков Гарри.  
  
\- Привет, любовь моя, - тихо говорит Луи, счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
-  _Привет, малыш_ , - отвечает Гарри хриплым голосом. -  _Как ты?_  
  
\- Скучаю по тебе, - вздыхая, произносит Луи. - Сейчас вот работаю над новой коллекцией.   
  
-  _Думаешь обо мне?_  - спрашивает Гарри, и Луи чувствует его дерьмовую улыбку даже через 6000 миль.  
  
\- Всегда, - улыбается Луи. - А что насчет тебя?  
  
-  _Я только что вернулся с тренировки. Собираюсь что-нибудь приготовить поесть, затем душ и спать,_  - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Я так хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, со мной, - тихо говорит Луи. - Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, Хаз. Ты так далеко.  
  
-  _Я знаю, малыш,_  - бормочет Гарри. -  _У меня будет отпуск через три недели._  
  
\- Ничего не получится, я буду в Италии по работе, - говорит Луи. - Кстати, на следующей неделе я свободен.  
  
-  _Я не смогу, у меня игра,_  - отвечает Гарри. -  _Я буду в Далласе. А через две недели?_  
  
\- Испания, - стонет Луи. - Наверное, я больше никогда тебя не увижу. Мы не сможем постоянно жить за счет Skype, FaceTime и сообщений.  
  
-  _Мы справимся, Лу, я обещаю. Как только сезон закончится, у меня появится свободное время, чтобы немного успокоиться и перейти в другую команду._  
  
\- Я надеюсь, - отвечает Луи, ложась на свою кровать. - Ненавижу это.  
  
-  _Я тоже, но оно того стоит, ладно? Мы будем вместе._  
  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - нежно говорит Луи.  
  


~

  
  
\- Какого черта, - ворчит недовольно Луи; он оборачивает одеяло вокруг плеч и идет к входной двери. - Какой придурок посмел меня разбудить в 6 часов утра?  
  
Луи открывает дверь, готовый накричать на того, кто разбудил его в столь ужасный час, но потом замечает Гарри, стоящего с букетом лилий и улыбкой на половину лица.  
  
\- Сюрприз, - говорит мягко Гарри, он быстро всучает букет растерянному парню в руки и наклоняется для поцелуя, как будто это обычное явление. Луи тут же роняет цветы на пол, обнимает Гарри за шею и запрыгивает на него с ногами.  
  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты здесь! - счастливо кричит Луи куда-то в район шеи Гарри, попутно целуя его везде, где только можно. - Почему ты не сказал мне, что приедешь, идиот?  
  
\- Это был сюрприз, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, кладя руки на задницу Луи. - Я так сильно скучал по тебе, Лу, что больше не мог ждать, черт, я так хотел увидеть твое личико снова.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит счастливо Луи. - Я так рад, что ты здесь. Наконец-то мы сможем сделать все, о чем говорили раньше.  
  
\- Пока ты свободен, да, - улыбается Гарри.  
  
\- А может... ты не хотел бы встретиться с моей семьей? - спрашивает Луи, кусая губу. - Я имею в виду, только если ты этого хочешь.  
  
\- С удовольствием. Я думаю, это справедливо, поскольку ты уже встречался с моей.  
  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Луи, целуя Гарри снова. - Пойдем, я тебе все тут покажу.  
  
Луи опускает ноги на пол и переплетает их руки вместе. Не переставая улыбаться, Луи демонстрирует Гарри каждый уголок своей квартиры. Рука Гарри такая теплая, и да, Луи счастлив.  
  
После осмотра квартиры, они идут за покупками, затем в кафе, а вечером Луи знакомит Гарри с его друзьями: Лиамом и Зейном. Ведь так приятно быть снова вместе, впервые за столь долгое время. Они так давно не виделись, и Луи хочет, чтобы Гарри никогда его не покидал.  
  
В ту ночь они обнимаются, целуются и наслаждаются обществом друг друга на кровати как нормальная пара. На самом деле, Луи хочет привязать Гарри к чему-нибудь и держать рядом до конца жизни.  
  
\- Когда ты уезжаешь? - спрашивает тихо Луи.  
  
\- В четверг. Мне нужно вернуться к тренировке, - тихо отвечает Гарри, целуя Луи в лоб.  
  
\- Я больше никогда тебя не увижу, - вздыхает Луи. - Я не хочу больше ждать так долго, чтобы увидеть тебя.  
  
\- Я знаю, это паршиво, - отвечает Гарри и целует его в лоб снова. - Мы справимся, Лу. Мы всегда будем вместе.  
  
\- Это второй раз, когда я вижу твое лицо так близко, - говорит раздраженно Луи. - Мы больше никогда не увидимся.  
  
\- Ты не можешь вернуться со мной? Или у тебя вся неделя занята?  
  
\- Я имею в виду, да, это возможно, но не знаю. Разве я могу просто взять и уехать просто так?  
  
\- У тебя около миллиона помощников и сотрудников, дай им немного самостоятельности. Ты можешь взять свои эскизы с собой и поработать над ними у меня, - говорит Гарри. - Я думаю, это хорошая идея. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Лу.  
  
\- Это моя работа, Хаз. Я просто беспокоюсь, что если оставлю все на них, они такое натворят.. - вздыхая, отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, малыш. Проведи некоторое время со мной, - тихо говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в макушку. - Ты полюбишь Калифорнию.   
  
\- Я люблю Лондон.  
  
\- В Калифорнии больше солнца. Оно определенно поднимет тебе настроение. Мы можем трахаться на улице или в бассейне, и я на 100% уверен, что у тебя будет охренительный загар.  
  
\- Гарри, - хихикает Луи в его шею. - Ладно. Я пойду с тобой. Я могу задержаться у тебя только на неделю, правда.  
  
\- Посмотрим. Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей командой и их партнерами. Так же я хочу, чтобы ты посетил мою следующую игру. Тренер сказал, что сделает тебя официально частью моей семьи.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я был постоянным спутником в твоей жизни? - спрашивает Луи, чувствуя, как ощущение тепла распространяется в груди. У него никогда не было таких серьезных отношений. Никогда.  
  
\- Конечно, Лу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был постоянным у меня. Хочу, чтобы ты со всеми встретился и понял, как круто это все на самом деле. Плюс, они все, наверное, будут в восторге от того, что получат бесплатно кучу твоих шмоток.  
  
\- Я так и знал, что это единственная причина, по которой ты встречаешься со мной! - смеется Луи.  
  
\- Шучу, - улыбается Гарри. - Ты будешь в шоке, когда увидишь, что многие из моих друзей носят твои вещи.   
  
\- Не могу дождаться.

~

Встреча с одноклубниками Гарри, их женами и детьми происходит немного подавляюще, но все так добры и приветливы. Гарри - единственный гей в команде, что означает, что к интерес к Луи обостряется в сотню раз, но он не возражает. Женщины все очень красивые, и Луи, в какой-то степени, видит себя в будущем среди них, возможно, позже он присоединится к этой группе.  
  
Луи становится не уютно, когда разговор заходит об игре, он не понимает, что происходит.  
  
\- Луи? Ты в порядке? - спрашивает его одна из присутствующих. Луи смутно помнит, что ее зовут Люси, а ее муж - кикер или кто-то подобный.  
  
\- Ах, да, все хорошо. Дома, в Лондоне, я почти не смотрю футбол, - говорит Луи, улыбаясь. - На самом деле, я еще толком и не разобрался во всех этих правилах.  
  
\- Ты не один такой, - улыбаясь, отвечает Люси. - Ты живешь в Лондоне, Гарри здесь, тяжело, наверное, встречаться на расстоянии?  
  
\- Да, тяжело, - отвечает Луи. - Но мы пытаемся встречаться так часто, как это возможно. Вот, например, на прошлой неделе Гарри прилетел ко мне и, как видишь, теперь я здесь. Это немного сложно, поскольку мы оба так заняты, но работает.  
  
\- Я думаю, вы оба совершенно очаровательно смотритесь вместе, - говорит другая женщина, и кажется, ее зовут Рейчел. - Он выглядит таким счастливым. Даниэль сказал мне, что стиль его игры стал намного лучше с тех пор, как он встретил тебя.  
  
\- Правда? - спрашивает удивленно Луи. - Думаете, что это из-за меня?  
  
\- Определенно, - кивает Рейчел.  
  
Луи усмехается и видит, как Гарри несется по полю, уклоняется и забивает гол или как там это называется.  
  


~

  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Гарри, притягивая Луи ближе к себе. - Цель игры заключается в том, чтобы забить как можно больше мячей сопернику, понятно? Ты хватаешь мяч и бежишь к конечной зоне.  
  
\- Получается, у вас тоже есть защитники? - спрашивает Луи, он уютно устраивается рядом с Гарри и наблюдает за игрой "Гигантов" против "Ковбоев".  
  
\- Да. Видишь, филд-гол - это, когда пинают мяч и за это получают дополнительное очко, - объясняет Гарри.   
  
\- Это так трудно. Какой-то глупый спорт, - вздыхая, отвечает Луи, кладя свою руку на живот Гарри.  
  
\- Эй, - хмурится Гарри. - Не будь таким злым.  
  
\- Прости, любовь моя, - улыбается ему Луи. - Пойду сделаю себе чай, тебе принести чашечку?  
  
Луи встает, потягивается и видит, как Гарри, не отрываясь, разглядывает его снизу вверх. Первый улыбается сам себе, довольный тем, что все еще получает такую реакцию от своего бойфренда.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечает Гарри, смотря на парня развязной улыбкой. Луи ухмыляется, покачивает бедрами и покидает комнату.  
  
\- Черт, у тебя нет моего любимого чая! - хмурясь, кричит из кухни Луи. - В следующий раз, когда приеду к тебе, я привезу с собой пожизненный запас Йоркширского чая.   
  
\- Мой чай недостаточно хорош для тебя? - передразнивает Луи Гарри.   
  
\- Твой член - может быть, но чая у тебя нет.  
  
Гарри фыркает и прибавляет звук игры. Луи чувствует себя так комфортно в этом доме, хотя он был здесь всего-то несколько раз. Так, кажется, ему пора ехвать к себе.  
  


~

  
  
Им тяжело, но это работает. Они умудряются втиснуть в расписание свои короткие визиты, как могут. Иногда, когда игра Гарри в Нью-Йорке, Луи переносит встречу с дизайнерами туда же. Иногда - не часто, - они останавливаются в одном отеле. К счастью, у них также есть некоторые совпадения в графике, и конечно же они не могут прожить без ежедневных разговоров.  
  
\- Я послал несколько футболок по почте, они должны будут прийти, когда ты вернешься из Флориды, - говорит Луи, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом. Он в офисе, конструирует новое платье, а Гарри собирается на тренировку.  
  
\- Да? Круто, спасибо, малыш. Бесплатные вещи.  
  
\- Заткнись, - нежно улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Ты все еще работаешь? Уже поздно, - говорит задумчиво Гарри. Он всегда волнуется за Луи, зная, как тот изнуряет себя, но это его карьера, и Гарри знает, как это важно для него.  
  
\- Да, я должен закончить платье. У меня показ через два дня, и если всем всё понравится, то мы отправим коллекцию в цех, - объясняет Луи, зажимая булавку в зубах.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что ты сегодня что-нибудь ел, - тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Вроде что-то ел, - отвечает Луи, зажимая булавкой ткань на манекене. - Внизу, я видел, есть гранола-бар. Я перекушу в нем на обратном пути в квартиру.  
  
\- Луи, - строго говорит Гарри. - Я говорил тебе, что ты должен есть.  
  
\- Я ем, когда у меня есть свободное время, - говорит Луи. - Обещаю, что поем через полчаса. Просто я должен закончить декольте.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Гарри.  
  
\- Ты же все равно придешь на шоу?  
  
\- Ни за что не пропущу такое событие, - нежно отвечает Гарри. - Я буду там самым красивым.  
  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, Хаз.  
  


~

  
  
\- Я оставлю тебя здесь, если ты не поторопишься! - кричит Луи, смотря на часы в миллионный раз. - Я не могу опоздать на свое же шоу, и я не хочу, чтобы в газетах написали, что мой парень всегда опаздывает!  
  
Гарри смеется и открывает дверь. Для этого мероприятия Гарри выберает один из костюмов Луи, волосы же Гарри искусно укладывает на макушке. На миг Луи-то забывает, о чем он кричал пару минут назад.  
  
\- Готов, - ухмыляясь, говорит Гарри.   
  
\- Сидит как влитой, - тихо говорит Луи. - Покрутись.   
  
Гарри медленно делает оборот вокруг себя, затем кладет свои руки на бедра Луи, наклоняется вниз и мягко целует парня в алые губы. Луи кладет свои руки на лацканы его пиджака и углубляет поцелуй. Гарри выглядит, блять, просто _крышесносно_.  
  
\- Ты такой вкусный, - шепчет Луи.   
  
\- Мы, вроде как, опоздаем, - бормочет Гарри, кусая Луи за нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Опаздывать сейчас модно, - слабо защищается Луи. - Я не могу от тебя оторваться.  
  
Гарри усмехается, позволяя их губам встретиться снова. Луи хочет запустить руки в волосы Гарри, но, блять, они выглядят слишком идеально, и ему не хочется портить такую красоту. Гарри в последний раз чмокает Луи в губы и затем отпускает.   
  
\- Пошли, мы опоздаем, мистер-знаменитый-модельер, - усмехается Гарри.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - не думая, говорит Луи. Блять, черт побери, этого не должно было произойти здесь.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя еще больше, - тихо говорит Гарри, целуя Луи снова. Ладно, может быть, все не так уж и плохо.  
  
\- Точно, - смущенно кашляет Луи. - Мы опаздываем.  
  
\- Идиот, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. - Я люблю тебя, пойдем.  
  
Во время показа Луи чувствует себя более расслабленным, чем обычно. Из-за кулис Луи видит, что Гарри сидит в первом ряду. Он не выглядит таким скучающим, как некоторые другие мужчины, по нему видно, что он заинтригован. Он улыбается для всех камер, он вежлив с окружающими, и Луи любит его так сильно и, возможно, он уже нашел способ сказать ему об этом, но это произойдёт не сейчас, у них еще будет тот самый момент.  
  
\- Это тот самый футболист? - спрашивает у Луи одна из моделей.   
  
\- Это он, - с нежностью отвечает шатен.  
  
\- Я на 100% уверена, что у него есть свой собственный фан-клуб, он нереальный красавчик, - шутит она.   
  
\- Да, я тоже, - фыркает Луи. - Но он стоит таких усилий. Достаточно сентиментальности, пойдем, подправим тебе прическу.  
  
После шоу Луи видит, как Гарри разговаривает с интервьюером, и это немного странно, учитывая, что это не его территория. Луи не знает, возможно, Англия идет в ногу с американским футболом.  
  
\- Луи, - звонко кричит Гарри, подзывая Луи ближе к себе. - Иди сюда, малыш.  
  
Луи тут же краснеет от публичного выражение чувств, черт, на самом деле, он уже не может дождаться того момента, когда они вернутся домой. Луи медленно подходит, и Гарри, не раздумывая, нежно целует его в уголок губ.  
  
\- Мы как раз говорили о тебе, - объясняет Гарри. - Это Чарли из "Развлечения Сегодня Вечером", она просто спросила меня, ты ли сделал мой костюм или нет.  
  
\- Я сделал этот костюм, - не раздумывая, отвечает Луи. - И он выглядит абсолютно прекрасно на тебе.  
  
\- Вы оба выглядите феноменально, - говорит Чарли, улыбаясь в камеру позади себя. - Как долго вы уже вместе?  
  
\- Почти год, - счастливо отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Каково это - встречаться на расстояние? Сложно ли этим управлять?  
  
\- Да, конечно, но мы справляемся, несмотря ни на что. Все отношения, которые развиваются на расстоянии сами по себе сложны, но мы рискнули, и я рад, что в итоге все так хорошо вышло, потому что я никогда не был так счастлив, - объясняет Луи, прижимаясь к парню. Гарри улыбается так широко, что в его ямочках можно просто утонуть.   
  
\- То, что Луи сказал - чистейшая правда, - отвечает Гарри, широко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Удачи вам обоим, - радостно говорит Чарли,  
  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Гарри.  
  


~

  
  
\- Как ты успеваешь так хорошо трахать меня прямо перед игрой? - спрашивает утром Луи, все еще чувствуя член своего парня внутри себя. - Ебать, Хаз, у тебя просто нереальная выносливость.  
  
\- Вот почему я так хорош, - ухмыляется Гарри, целуя Луи в малиновые губы. - И я намереваюсь трахнуть тебя снова, когда мы вернемся после, независимо от того, проиграю я или нет.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Луи, надевая штаны.  
  
\- Я, кстати, купил кое-что, хочу, чтобы ты повеселился, пока я играю, - говорит Гарри, подходя к шкафу. Луи с интересом наблюдает за ним, ожидая увидеть что-то сексуальное. Гарри всегда покупает ему интересные подарки, но и сам шатен не остаётся в долгу. Он полностью доверяет Гарри, они встречаются уже около года, так что да, Луи любит экспериментировать.  
  
Через пару мгновений Гарри возвращается с анальной пробкой, и Луи знает, что от нее у него обязательно будут болезненные ощущения. Они фактически никогда не пользовались этим раньше. Они еще не заходили так далеко в игрушках, и, черт, Луи немного страшно.  
  
\- Итак, - говорит Гарри, садясь обратно на кровать. - Луи, ты должен поднять ноги вверх. Ты всегда такой тугой для меня, малыш, и я знаю, что ты будешь скучать по мне во время игры, так что я решил, что вот эта штучка подержит тебя в тонусе.  
  
\- Ты любишь держать меня в тонусе, - смеясь, отвечает Луи, смотря с интересом на пробку. Она не слишком большая, но Луи уверен, что будет хорошо растянут, если поносит эту штуку внутри себя. Они встречаются уже год, и, несмотря на это, Луи все равно остается слишком тугим для своего парня.  
  
Гарри макает пальцы в смазку и нежно обводит подушечками чувствительное колечко Луи. Затем он нежно проталкивает в него пробку.  
  
\- Даже не вздумай ее вытаскивать, ладно? - улыбаясь говорит Гарри, проводя пальцами по пробке.  
  
\- Ты зло в чистом виде, - говорит Луи. - Я же ничего не сделал тебе.  
  
\- Обещаю, когда мы вернемся сюда, я заставлю тебя кончить три раза.  
  
\- Три? Христос, - выдыхает Луи, он еще от утра не отошел, что уж там говорить про еще три оргазма. Луи давно понял, что Гарри любит проверять его на выносливость, даже если это иногда бывает и болезненно. Гарри в последний раз улыбается ему и выходит из комнаты.  
  
\- Обещаю. Малыш, прости, я должен бежать, если опоздаю, тренер убьет меня, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Хочешь, я сделаю тебе протеиновый коктейль? - спрашивает Лу, одновременно с этим приподнимаясь на локтях и наблюдая за тем, как Гарри собирает спортивную сумку.  
  
\- Это было бы здорово, малыш, спасибо, - говорит Гарри, складывая футболку.  
  
Луи встает и неуклюже ковыляет на кухню. Это вполне терпимо, до того момента, пока пробка не касается простаты. Когда Луи заканчивает смешивать коктейль, его член уже наполовину твердый, и Луи знает, что Гарри не уйдет, пока не попрощается с ним. Поворачивая голову, Томлинсон видит Гарри, уже спустившегося вниз, сумка небрежно перекинута через его плечо.  
  
\- Спасибо, малыш, - шепчет Гарри, целуя парня в губы. - Будь хорошим мальчиком сегодня, ладно? Не трогай ее. И, пожалуйста, покушай сегодня хорошо, у тебя впереди длинная ночь.  
  
\- Ты такой извращенец, - улыбаясь, говорит Луи, нежно целуя Гарри в губы. - Я буду хорошим мальчиком, обещаю. Иди, ты опаздываешь. Увидимся позже.  
  
\- Хорошо, люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит Луи, целуя его еще раз. - Удачи.  
  


~

  
  
Сидеть на игре было больно, если честно. Луи не мог сидеть, не мог стоять. Так как он был сильно возбужден, ему пришлось одеть одно из джерси Гарри, чтобы скрыть выпуклость своего члена. Также он постоянно смотрел на часы, надеясь, что время будет двигаться быстрее, и тогда он наконец сможет вернуться домой к Гарри. Луи почти ни с кем не разговаривает, боясь, что его голос выдаст его с потрохами.  
  
На последних минутах Гарри делает голевую передачу, и его команда выигрывает. Луи счастливо вскрикивает, потому что Гарри обычно в плохом настроении после проигрыша и секс у них обычно выходит грубым. Не то, чтобы Луи против, нет, но он безусловно любит, когда Гарри взволнован и рад победе, тогда Гарри трахает Луи достаточно быстро, адреналин в его крови кипит, и, черт, это просто сносит ему крышу.  
  
\- Отличная игра, малыш! - говорит Луи, целуя своего бойфренда.  
  
\- Спасибо, детка, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, ударяя Луи по заднице. Луи громко охает и сжимает челюсть.  
  
\- Ты должен отвезти меня домой прямо сейчас, - возбужденно шепчет ему на ухо Луи. - Ты абсолютный мудак, я сегодня чуть пять раз не кончил.  
  
\- Кто сказал, что мы пойдем домой? - спрашивает с невинным видом Гарри, проводя рукой по выпуклости. Луи издает тихий стон и впивается ногтями в спину футболиста.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - рычит Луи, толкая Гарри в сторону машины.  
  
Когда они садятся, Луи больше, чем нетерпеливый. Он поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания за Гарри и скрещивает руки на груди, игнорируя стимуляцию простаты.   
  
\- Малыш, - говорит Гарри. – Вытащи свой член наружу.  
  
\- Что? Гарри, если тебя остановят, что они подумают обо мне? - скулит Луи.  
  
\- Они что, членов не видели? И я могу поспорить на все деньги, что есть у меня, что ты кончишь прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Господи, - бормочет Луи, не раздумывая, он расстегивает джинсы и выпускает свой твердый член наружу.  
  
\- Умница, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, гладя большим пальцем головку.  
  
\- Гарри! - шипит Луи, он пытается быть злой, но его голос выдает его с потрохами.  
  
\- Это не займет много времени, - отвечает Гарри, скользя рукой по члену. Тяже дыша, Луи закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад. – Я так уже хочу быть внутри тебя, Лу, хочу заставлять кончать тебя снова и снова. Ношение пробка была пыткой для тебя, да, Лу? Но поверь, ее размер ничто по сравнению с моим.  
  
\- Гарри, - стонет Луи, широко раскрывая рот. Гарри в последний раз проводит пальцем расщелине, и Луи, не выдерживая, бурно кончает на джерси. Черт, он ждал этого оргазма в течение нескольких часов, и сейчас он наконец чувствует облегчение.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - радостно говорит Гарри, кладя обконченные пальцы Луи в рот. – Не хочу чтобы руль был в тебе.   
  
Луи закатывает глаза и послушно облизывает. Он вроде как любит свой вкус. Луи немного слаще, чем Гарри, и он не возражает. Блять, он готов сорвать с Гарри одежду прямо сейчас. Непрекращающиеся трения пробки о простату делают его член готовым снова без каких-либо явных усилий.   
  
Когда они подъезжают к дому, Луи тут же открывает дверь и практически бежит внутрь. Гарри же, нарочно начинает тянуть время.  _Что за гребаный мудак,_  - думает про себя Луи.  
  
\- После тебя, мой дорогой, - говорит Гарри, держа дверь открытой для Луи. Тот раздраженно смотрит на него и не раздумывая бежит по ступенькам вверх.  
  
\- Когда ты поднимешься, тебе лучше быть голым!  
  
\- Когда я доберусь до тебя, пробка должна быть на месте, Лу! - передразнивает Луи Гарри, и черт подери, его это достало. Он нуждается в Луи, что тут медлить.  
  
Забегая в комнату, Луи, не раздумывая, снимает с себя липкое Джерси. С джинсами происходит то же самое. Немного помедлив, Луи подходит к зеркалу, нагибается и видит в зеркале краешек такой ненавистной ему пробки.  _Ох, это выглядит горячо,_  - признается сам себе Луи.  
  
\- Проверяешь, все ли на месте? - спрашивает с ухмылкой Гарри, надрачивая рукой собственный член. - Выглядишь великолепно.  
  
\- У меня феноменальная задница,- отвечает Луи, пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я не отрицаю это, малыш, - усмехается Гарри. - Давай я вытащу с тебя эту надоедливую маленькую пробочку, и наконец-то дам тебе то, чего ты действительно хочешь.  
  
\- Слава богу, – не раздумывая говорит Луи, подставляя свою задницу Гарри. Он никогда не будет хорошим сабом, так как разговаривает слишком много, но он любит, когда Гарри становиться немного доминантом по отношению к нему.  
  
Гарри становится на колени позади Луи, прокручивает пробку несколько раз, и с характерным звуком вытаскивает ее наружу. Но, спустя пару секунд, пробка входит обратно в растянутую дырочку.  
  
\- Гарри, ты же обещал, - громко стонет Луи.  
  
\- Я не нарушаю своих обещаний, не волнуйся. Три раза. У тебя есть еще два, малыш.  
  
Гарри медленно вытаскивает пробку и бросает ее куда-то на кровать. Луи вздрагивает и наконец по-настоящему выдыхает.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке? - спрашивает Гарри, медленно потирая позвоночник Луи. Гарри может быть доминирующим, настойчивым, может сводить Луи с ума, но он всегда заботиться о Луи. Он не хочет, чтобы ему было больно или что-либо подобное.   
  
\- Я хочу тебя, Хаз, - тяжело дыша, честно говорит Луи. Его член уже наполовину встал, хотя первый оргазм был каких-то 15 минут назад. Гарри тянет на себя Луи, и тот ложится на него сверху, параллельно целуя его шею и челюсть.  
  
\- Не торопись.  
  
\- Эй, - вдруг говорит Луи. - Почему ты всегда топ? Мы вместе уже год и я никогда не был сверху.  
  
Гарри тут же взрывается в приступе смеха. Луи хмурится отталкивает от себя парня.   
  
\- Это не смешно! Я серьезно! Я никогда не был сверху.  
  
\- Есть причина для этого, - смеясь, отвечает Гарри. - Ты намного меньше меня, как ты собираешься справиться со мной?  
  
\- Эй! - дуется Луи. - Я мог бы быть топом, если бы захотел!  
  
\- Тебе нравится, когда мой член внутри тебя, и ты это знаешь. Ничего не изменится. Не переживай, ты нравишься мне таким, какой есть.  
  
\- Нет! Мне нужно доказать тебе, что я могу быть сверху! - раздраженно говорит Луи, хватая бутылку смазки из тумбочки. Он никогда не был сверху. Всех его ухажёры и любовники всегда были сверху, внутри него, и Луи не возражал. Он не маленький, нет, но его почему-то привлекают мужчины с огромными членами, как у Гарри. Его личный фетиш - он любит быть заполненным до конца, он любит сосать член до такой степени, пока челюсть не заболит. У него даже есть несколько навязчивых фантазий с членом в заднице и во рту, но также он точно может быть топом. Гарри понятия не имеет, о чем говорит.  
  
\- Луи, перестань, ты не должен этого делать, - смеётся Гарри, и Луи хочет врезать ему.  
  
\- Я это сделаю. Раздвинь ноги.  
  
Гарри громко вздыхает, но решает подыграть, раздвигая ноги. Он не такой гибкий, особенно по сравнению с Луи. Луи отчаянно хочет войти в Гарри, черт, он стонет вслух при мысли о том, что он скоро у него это получится, но, блять, он просто не может оторвать глаз от его члена, лежащего жестко и тяжело на животе. Иногда Луи позволяет Гарри трахать себя немного дольше, чем обычно, но после этого ему бывает сложно ходить. Черт, Луи хочет член Гарри в свою заднице.  
  
Нет, ладно, нет, он это сделает для того, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Он никогда не был в чьей-либо заднице помимо своей с пальцами, но, эй, это опыт. Луи аккуратно наносит на пальцы лубрикант и подносит их к очень маленькому сморщенному отверстию Гарри. Оно слегка волосатое, в отличие от его собственного, замечает Луи. Луи бреет себя полностью, потому что он просто ненавидит, когда растут волосы на теле. Это точно не возбуждает.  
  
\- Ты должен побриться, - резко говорит Луи.  
  
\- У меня будет раздражение от бритвы. Не-а, я пас.  
  
\- Ты мог бы попробовать воск, - протестует Луи.  
  
\- Ничего не изменится.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, тогда я не буду трахать тебя.  
  
\- Я пытался сказать тебе это! - говорит Гарри, начиная снова хихикать.  
  
\- Это будет удивительно, заткнись! - громко вздыхает Луи, прижимая палец к розовой дырочке. Гарри тут же дергается, чувствуя незнакомый ему дискомфорт. - Это твой первый раз?  
  
\- Отвали, - отвечает Гарри. – Я просто не люблю посторонние вещи в моей заднице, а тем более чьи-то члены.  
  
\- Это потому что ты еще не разу не пробовал, - настаивает Луи . – Тебе понравится.  
  
\- Как скажешь.  
  
Луи игнорирует всхлипы Гарри и аккуратно просовывает внутрь первый палец. Его член болезненно дергается, но он не слабак, он справится.  
  
\- Блять, как же больно,- говорит Гарри, комкая простыню. - Черт, как ты вбираешь в себя мой член?  
  
\- Практика, моя дорогой, - отвечает Луи. – Хаз, заткнись. Ты крупный и я не сучка.  
  
\- Нет, ты не сучка, ты моя личная шлюшка, Лу, - напоминает ему Гарри.  
  
\- Позвольте мне делать мою работу.  
  
\- Твоя задача заключается в том, что я тебя трахал, а не ты меня, - стонет Гарри. - Это больно.  
  
\- Не будь таким ребенком.  
  
Луи двигается медленно, через какое-то время добавляя второй палец и, черт, да, он слышит тихий стон Гарри. Луи не любит причинять боль Гарри, но он хочет доказать свою точку зрения. Гарри молчит, даже когда Луи добавляет третий палец. По его лицу видно, что ему больно, но он ничего не говорит. Его член немного размягчился на животе, и Луи становиться немного обидно, он действительно хочет доставить своему парню удовольствие, он знает, что Гарри хочет его, просто не таким способом. Гарри всегда хочет его, он любит быть внутри него, так что Луи должен хорошо постараться для своего мальчика. Луи любит его, когда Гарри находится внутри него, и они отличная команда, правда.  
  
\- Эй,- говорит Луи. - Думаю, что ты уже готов.  
  
Луи садится на колени перед парнем и подносит свой член к растянутой самолично им дырочке. Боже, Луи хочет, взять красивый член Гарри в рот прямо сейчас. Даже мягкий, он огромный. Он всегда тяжелый и большой. Его рот создан для него. Это чертовски идиотская идея, думает про себя Луи.   
  
\- Черт, - истерично смеется Гарри. - О, Бог, ты не сделаешь этого, правда? Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на мой член. Ты выглядишь таким крошечным прямо сейчас, Лу, я не могу представить себе, как ты будешь трахать меня, прости.  
  
\- Заткнись, - отвечает жестко Луи, засовывая свои пальцы в рот Гарри. - Попробует тогда римминг.  
  
Гарри хватает Луи за запястья и смеясь высовывает пальцы из рта. -Это слишком смешно.  
  
\- Ты ужасен, - говорит Луи, смотря на отверстие и член Гарри. – Я не могу этого сделать.  
  
\- Ты очарователен, - смеясь, говорит Гарри, даря Луи сладкий поцелуй. - Давай, позвольте мне сделать мою работу. Хочешь прокатиться на нем?  
  
\- Думал, ты никогда не спросишь, - отвечает Луи, быстро седлая бедра парня. Он проворно надевает презерватив на член, несмотря на то, что тот был все еще не полностью жестким. Луи любит быть наполненным, так что, не медля не секунды, он опускается вниз. Гарри нетерпеливо хватает Луи за бедра и насаживает парня до конца.   
  
\- Иисус...  
  
\- Знал, что тебе понравится, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Не смущайся Лу. Я так люблю твои стоны, люблю смотреть на то, как ты желаешь мой член. Я люблю наблюдать за тем, как я могу заставить тебя кончить нетронутым, люблю когда ты сжимаешься вокруг меня. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, и это не изменить, ладно?  
  
\- Да, да, - кивает головой Луи, опуская бедра вниз. -Ха-а-а-а-аз.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Гарри, нежно скручивая соски парня. – Люблю твои маленькие сисечки.  
  
\- Люблю, когда ты называешь их сисечками, - хихикает Луи. - Бл-я-ять.  
  
\- Люблю твои бедра, люблю когда ты скачешь на мне, - бормочет Гарри, крепко сжимая бедра парня. - Ты великолепен.  
  
\- Ты такой горячий, малыш, - затаив дыхание, говорит Луи, улыбаясь ему сверху вниз.  
  
Они двигаются вместе, так синхронно, изящно. Они как два кусочка пазла. Вскоре Луи начинает тяжело дышать, его руки крепко хватают Гарри за плечи, начиная интенсивней подпрыгивать на члене.   
  
\- Я близко, я так близко, Хаз, - громко стонет Луи.  
  
\- Я тоже - говорит Гарри. Луи откидывает голову назад и томно закрыл глаза. Гарри хватает член Луи в руки и начинает интенсивно надрачивать. Через какое-то время Луи в последний раз опускается до конца и кончает с именем парня на устах. Гарри не отстает, он делает еще пару толчком и, содрогаясь, кончает внутрь Луи.  
  
\- Ох, - вздыхает Луи, падая на голую грудь парня. – Это было феноменально.  
  
\- Согласен, - улыбается Гарри, сжимая его задницу. – Не забывай, я должен тебе еще один оргазм.  
  
\- Я помню милый, но я слишком устал. Я больше не могу.  
  
\- Ладно. Я понимаю, у тебя был слишком длинный день.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, настолько длинным, Стайлс.

~

\- Ладно, либо я вырос, либо кто-то положил свою одежду в мой шкаф, - говорит Гарри, смотря на стопку одежды, которая явно ему не принадлежит. Луи останавливается в дверях и смущенно улыбается.  
  
\- Прости, просто я не люблю возить с собой одежду, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Луи. Гарри улыбается и поворачивается к нему лицом. Луи как всегда одет в одну из его футболок, кружка чая уютно покоится в его руках. Прошло уже почти два года с тех пор, как они впервые встретились.  
  
\- Переезжай ко мне.  
  
\- Что? - нахмурившись спрашивает Луи. - Ты о чем?  
  
\- Переезжай ко мне. Живи здесь, со мной в Калифорнии, - говорит Гарри, кладя руки на его бедра.  
  
\- Гарри, - вздыхая, отвечает Луи. Он смущенно смотрит на свою кружку, а затем нерешительно смотрит в глаза Гарри. - Я не могу оставить Лондон. Вся моя семья находится в Великобритании, там весь мой бизнес, плюс там все мои друзья и вся моя жизнь.  
  
\- Моя жизнь там тоже. Лу, что произойдет, когда мы поженимся? Мы и дальше собираемся жить в 6.000 миль друг от друга?  
  
\- Нет, - обиженно отвечает Луи. - Ты можешь переехать ко мне?  
  
\- Не думаю, что команда позволит мне играть из Лондона, - улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. - Ты знаешь, что я не могу никуда уйти, пока моя футбольная карьера не закончится. Ты бы мог управлять своим бизнесом отсюда, когда это необходимо.  
  
\- Кто сказал, что мы женимся? - спрашивает Луи после паузы. – Ты что, уже сделал мне предложение?  
  
\- Нет еще, - усмехается Гарри. - Но я подумываю об этом.  
  
\- Я подумаю об этом.  
  
\- О чем конкретно? Жениться на мне или переехать ко мне? - спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Переезд к тебе. Насчет женитьбы ты и так знаешь мой ответ, - шепчет Луи, мягко целуя Гарри. - Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь сказать тебе нет.  
  
\- По сути, ты только что мне сделал предложение, - смеется Гарри, целуя его в ответ.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  


~

  
  
На следующий день Луи кладет свой ноутбук на стол и начинает на нем судорожно что-то набирать. Очки постоянно соскальзывают вниз, а волосы не в лучшем состоянии. Он небрежно кусает нижнюю губу; он всегда так делает, когда на чем-то сосредоточен, и черт, Гарри любит его так сильно.  
  
\- Все хорошо? - спрашивает Гарри, заглядывая в экран.  
  
\- Да, - устало улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. -Выясняю подробности моего переезда сюда.  
  
\- Подожди, - медленно говорит Гарри. - Что?  
  
\- Я уже все решил, - говорит Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Гарри. – Я даже не спал прошлой ночью из-за этого. Я могу перевести часть моей компании сюда. Квартиру я не буду продавать, так как мне все равно придется мотаться в Лондон. Я подумываю о расширении, возможно открою здесь еще одну компанию.  
  
\- Как ты додумался до этого? - ошеломленно спрашивает Гарри. Он знает, что Луи порой бывает упрямым и жестким, но менее чем за 24 часа Луи просто взял и распланировал свою жизнь наперед. Это просто фантастика!  
  
\- Малыш, - улыбаясь, говорит Луи. - Я люблю тебя. Как ты и сказал, ты моя жизнь и мы не можем жить в 5.456 километрах друг от друга.  
  
\- Ты гуглил? - смеется Гарри.  
  
\- Да, - мягко улыбается Луи. - Чуть меньше, чем 6000, но достаточно далеко. Это будет легче для нас, и я знаю, что это единственный шаг для наших отношений.  
  
\- Ты должен быть уверен в этом, правда, Лу, - нежно говорит Гарри, запуская руку в растрепанные волосы. - Ты отказываешься от всей своей жизни в Лондоне. Ты долен быть уверен на 100%, что ты этого хочешь.  
  
\- Я уверен, я хочу этого, - твердо отвечает Луи. - И это главное. Все остальное не важно, верно?  
  
\- Ох, Лу, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Да, да, это здорово, малыш. Все будет хорошо, и я думаю, что ты будешь счастлив здесь. И конечно мы будет ездить в Лондон, я поеду с тобой, и мы наконец-то посетим твою семью. Они так же могут приехать сюда, я всегда буду рад им. Мы можем жить здесь, или там, и Лиам и Зейн могут приезжать сюда, когда захотят, ладно?  
  
\- Правда? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Очевидно, - закатывает глаза Гарри. - Я не собираюсь держать тебя в плену и скрывать тебя от своих друзей и семьи. Я хочу, чтобы мы все были одной семьей. Моя семья - это твоя семья, твоя семья - моя. В будущем ты и я... мы создадим нашу собственную семью.  
  
\- Что? - тихо спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь, - быстро говорит Гарри. - Мы ты... ты знаешь, должны. Прости.  
  
\- Гарри, - хихикает Луи. – Говори четче. Ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь детей?  
  
\- Я знаю, что мы не говорили об этом, и я знаю, что у нас есть еще время-  
  
\- Дети, - снова говорит Луи.  
  
\- Дети, верно, - смеется Гарри. - Да, дети. Эм, я хочу троих.  
  
\- Троих, - кивает Луи. - Мне нравится это число. Теперь подумай о чем-нибудь более оригинальном.  
  
\- Эм, - говорит Гарри, указывая на татуировку на запястье. – Вот смотри.  
  
\- Что это?- спрашивает Луи, смотря с интересом на волнообразные линии.   
  
\- Звуковые волны. Они говорят о том, как сильно я люблю тебя, - объясняет Гарри. Луи улыбается и медленно проводит пальцем по чернилам.  
  
\- Я тоже себе такую хочу. Чтобы тоже было написано "я тебя люблю", - говорит Луи, показывая Гарри свои запястья. - Прямо здесь.  
  
\- Да, мне нравится это место, - кивает Гарри, обводя пальцем тонкие косточки и вены на запястье. - Прямо здесь я могу чувствовать биение твоего сердца.  
  
\- Да, - улыбается Луи, нежно целуя Гарри в шею. - Здесь.  
  


~

  
  
Медовый месяц - это блаженные две недели на Гавайях после свадьбы в Нью-Йорке. Они решили об этом примерно на полпути между Великобританией и Калифорнией, так что это своего рода золотая середина. Свадьба будет огромной, как хочет Луи. Он наотрез отказался от маленькой свадьбы, ведь он хотел пригласить всех, кого он знал, чтобы они видели, как он выходит замуж за мужчину, который делает его счастливым, он хотел, чтобы весь мир знал, как он счастлив.  
  
После двух недель уговоров у них все-таки был готов план. Свадьба состоится через два с половиной месяца. В этот промежуток времени Луи должен успеть открыть в Калифорнии свой офис, а также подготовить отправку коллекции в Европу. Гарри занят подготовкой к новому сезону, плюс тренировки и предсезоннье, так что он наотрез отказался помогать Луи.   
  
В их первую ночь на Гавайях, Гарри хватает Луи на руки и пересекает порог их арендованного бунгало в свадебном стиле. Он нежно кладет Луи на мягкую двуспальную кровать и нежно проводит тыльной стороной руки по его щеке.  
  
\- Никаких больше презервативов. Хочу, чтобы всякий раз, как мы занимаемся любовью, чувствовать тебя в себе. Можем мы это сделать? - спрашивает Луи, обнимая Гарри за шею. Гарри улыбается и кивает. Они никогда не делали это без презерватива, но теперь, после того, как они в скором времени поженятся, настала пора что-то менять. Гарри такой красивый, сладкий, мягкий и Луи не хочет его никогда отпускать. Сейчас, когда он привык жить с Гарри, когда привык просыпаться в одной постели и вместе есть, он не хочет возвращаться в Великобританию без него.  
  
\- Ты будешь по мне скучать, когда я уеду?- спрашивает Луи в их последнюю ночью на Гавайях.  
  
\- Нет, о чем ты. Я устрою буйную вечеринку или гигантскую оргию, - шутя, отвечает Гарри.   
  
\- М-м, звучит хорошо. Я, наверное, просто вернусь к своей карьере стриптизера - мода это так, подработка, - бормочет Луи, высовывая ногу из под одеяла.  
  
\- Теперь я беспокоюсь, надеюсь, ты шутишь, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Малыш, - хихикает Луи, целуя его ключицы. – Конечно я шучу. Теперь я шлюшка только для тебя.  
  
\- Боже, это был самый лучший день в моей жизни, - вздыхает Гарри, вспоминая персональный стриптиз от Луи на его 23-й день рождения.  
  
\- Может быть, если будешь хорошо себя вести, я удивлю тебя еще раз, - дразнящим голосом говорит Луи, обводя пальчиком внушительный бицепс своего будущего мужа.  
  
\- Я приложу все усилия, - обещает Гарри, играя с волосами Луи у шеи. - И да, я буду скучать по тебе больше, чем обычно. Не знаю, как я собираюсь пройти через это. Я слишком привык к тому, что ты всегда рядом.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, - хмурится Луи. – Когда я приезжаю в Лондон, в мою квартиру, я чувствует себя таким одиноким без тебя. Я, надеюсь, что встреча пройдет хорошо, и мы наконец-то утвердим Калифорнийский офис. Ненавижу все эти путешествия туда и обратно, это так утомительно.  
  
\- Да, как я тебя понимаю, - вздыхает Гарри . - Я думаю, что все будет хорошо. Это твоя компания, в первую очередь решаешь ты.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, но объем работы увеличится, я не знаю, смогу ли я справится... перед открытием нового офиса я хочу опросить своих людей, о том, что они думают, станут ли люди в Калифорнии покупать там мои вещи, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Эй, ты собираешься создать рабочие места для людей, которые действительно в них нуждаются. Это удивительно само по себе. Ты будешь как всегда придумывать украшения, черт, ты распланировал нашу свадьбу, я не думаю, что это будет как-то сильно отличаться. Мода - это своего рода твой ребенок, Лу. Я знаю, что ты любишь ее и я знаю, на что ты способен, - говорит Гарри, целуя его лоб. - Эти два месяца пролетят незаметно. После открытия офиса я приглашу всех твоих партнеров на нашу свадьбу, где мы официально станем Мистером и Мистером Стайлсом.  
  
\- Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты уговорил меня на смену моей фамилии, - улыбается Луи, кусая изнутри щеку.  
  
\- Почему? - усмехается Гарри. -Луи Стайлс. Вот это истинное имя модельера. Оно было явно предназначено для тебя.  
  
\- Об этом было написано на звездах, - шутит Луи. -Нет, все нормально, просто я не скоро смогу привыкнуть к этому.  
  
\- Надеюсь, с кольцом у тебя не будет проблем, - усмехается Гарри, обводя пальцем обручальное кольцо.  
  
\- М-м, посмотрим, - шутит Луи. - Мы справимся Хаз.  
  
\- Мы должны двигаться дальше, - нежно отвечает Гарри. – Ладно, хватит разговаривать, мы должны наслаждаться нашей последней ночью, так что больше никаких разговоров о работе, теперь есть только ты, я и кровать.  
  
\- Хорошо, love.

~

Два месяца пролетают незаметно.  
  
Луи постоянно работает, так что на свадьбу у него остаётся все меньше свободного времени. Работа перерастает в быстрый темп и, в довершение всего, он чувствует себя, как дерьмо. Прошло около двух месяцев с тех пор, как они с Гарри вернулись из свадебного путешествия, и черт, он никогда ранее не чувствовал такой усталости. Возможно это стресс, возможно он просто соскучился по Гарри, но его рвет и тошнит уже какое утро. А потом, происходит самое страшное.  
  
Сегодня вечером у него запланирована важная встреча с инвесторами - они, наконец, должны обсудить его план по поводу открытия новой студии в Калифорнии; конечно, в основном он будет ее финансировать, но ему безусловно нужна поддержка. Луи знает, что он должен хорошо выглядеть для руководителей и для всех остальных присутствующих, так как он лицо всей компании.  
  
Его юрист подготовил все необходимые документы, речь он продумал, так что все должно пройти как по маслу. На встречу Луи решает надеть узкие черные джинсы, короткий пиджак, и белоснежную рубашку. Он чувствует себя более уверенно, зная, что собирается надеть, но вдруг происходит  _это_.   
  
\- Блядь, - громко ругается Луи, стараясь изо всех сил застегнуть штаны, но они, как назло, не хотят этого делать. Он что, настолько сильно поправился за два месяца? Не то, чтобы он очень много ел: пару перекусов тут и там. Наклонившись немного вперед, Луи видит, что на месте идеального ранее пресса появился небольшой животик, черт, единственное, что он сейчас хочет сделать, это свернуться калачиком в постели и громко плакать. Сегодня не тот день, чтобы выяснить, что он потолстел. И вообще, какого хрена он так переживает на этот счет? Он взрослый мужчина, а мужчины и не должны плакать из-за нескольких лишних килограммов. Он просто смирится с этим. Луи быстро закалывает штаны английской булавкой и хватает со стола ключи.  
  
Встреча проходит ужасно, плюс ко всему этому, ему больно сидеть. Ему постоянно хочется писать, и когда официанты приносят обед, Луи чуть не тошнит на стеклянный стол. Одна из девушек спрашивает, все ли с ним в порядке, так как выглядит он немного бледно, но Луи улыбается и уверяет ее, что он в порядке.  
Бумаги шуршат, и Луи, кажется, что этот день никогда не кончится. Ему не нужно много говорить, так как у его помощника имеются весь список документов, которые Луи послал ей на прошлой неделе. В итоге у инвесторов нет вопросов, и встреча заканчивается подписанием такого долгожданного для него контракта. Луи счастливо выдыхает и со спокойной душой возвращается в свою квартиру.  
  
Он ложится в постель и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. Луи отчаянно хочет позвонить Гарри, выпустить всю обиду наружу, рассказать о том, какой ужасной была сегодняшняя встреча, рассказать о том, как часто его тошнит и как сильно он по нему скучает. Но он не может, так как слишком смущен; черт, до свадьбы осталось 10 недель, а он уже нюни распускает. Луи еще раз вздыхает, переворачивается на живот и закрывает глаза.  
  


~

  
  
Спустя неделю Луи, не становится лучше. В общей сложности он набирает восемь фунтов, и черт, он чувствует себя отвратительно. Конечно, большая часть набранной массы находится на животе, поэтому он надеется, что пару походов в спортзал с лёгкостью все это уберут. Луи решается показаться врачу, поскольку это уже не кажется ему нормальным. У него всегда был немного недовес, но сейчас, когда он так быстро стал набирать вес, это начинает его немного пугать. И хотя тошноты уже почти нет, на всякий случай он все-таки решается провериться.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - нежно говорит Луи, отвечая на звонок Гарри.  
  
\- Привет, как дела? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Так себе, - вздыхает Луи. - Я иду к врачу сейчас.  
  
\- К врачу? Что-то не так? Ты мне ничего не говорил.  
  
\- В последнее время я себя плохо чувствовал, просто хочу убедиться, что все в порядке. Не стоит беспокоиться Хаз, - говорит Луи. - Только беглый осмотр.  
  
\- Обязательно позвони мне, когда закончится осмотр, хорошо? - нервно отвечает Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо милый. Я позвоню тебе позже, ладно? Удачи в тренировке. Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - отвечает Гарри, и Луи кладет трубку.  
  


~

  
  
\- Извините,  _что_? - чуть не плача спрашивает Луи. - Это какая-то шутка?  
  
\- Луи, пожалуйста, сделай глубокий вдох, - спокойно говорит доктор. - Это иногда случается. У меня уже были такого рода пациенты, так что ты в хороших руках.  
  
\- Как это вообще возможно? - смущенно спрашивает Луи. - Я парень. У меня не может быть женских органов.  
  
\- Некоторые люди рождаются с маткой, иногда ее функции работают, а иногда и нет. Твоя, как видишь, сработала. Когда ты был с другим мужчиной в... ну, в интимном виде, это случилось. Матка оплодотворилась. Пользовались ли вы презервативом?  
  
\- До этого мой муж и я всегда им пользовались, но как только мы решили поженится, мы перестали ими пользоваться. На самом деле, мы только что вернулись с медового месяца, - смущенно объясняет Луи.  
  
\- Оу, - улыбается доктор. – Тогда все понятно. Ты примерно на четырнадцатой недели беременности, или, если объяснить нормальным языком, у тебя второй триместр. Ты должен быть очень осторожен, если планируешь проносить ребенка полный срок, - медленно говорит доктор, кладя брошюрку на стол.  
  
\- О, эм, да. Я постараюсь быть осторожен, - кивает Луи, не до конца понимая, что она имеет в виду. - Но я сейчас живу в Калифорнии. Я переехал туда к мужу, - нервно говорит Луи.  
  
\- У тебя там есть свой врач?  
  
\- Да, есть.  
  
\- Позвони ему, объясни ситуацию, чтобы, когда ты вернешься домой, она могла обсудить с тобой дальнейший план остальной части твоей беременности, - говорит она.  
  
\- Ладно, спасибо, доктор.  
  
\- Не за что. Удачи тебе и твоему мужу, - подмигивая, говорит она. Луи краснеет и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  


~

  
  
Луи решает не рассказывать Гарри про беременность по телефону. В этом нет никакой необходимости, так как он собирается встретиться с ним на следующей неделе. Кроме того, сейчас у него нет свободного времени, чтобы подумать о ребенке. Через двадцать минут у него совещание, плюс интервью и еще в придачу он должен работать над новой коллекцией. Он забывает о ребенке до тех пор, пока не возвращается домой.  
  
Гарри забирает его из аэропорта. Ярко улыбаясь, он раскидывает руки в стороны и Луи не раздумывая бросает сумку куда-то на пол и тонет в его объятиях. Гарри звонко смеется, крепко обнимает Луи за талию, и нежно целует в розовые губы.  
  
\- О Боже, я так по тебе скучал, малыш, - бормочет Гарри в его волосы, сжимая крепко парня в объятиях. - Черт, ты больше никогда не уедешь от меня.  
  
\- Никогда, - смеясь, тихо отвечает Луи. - Я тоже скучал по тебе, Хаз. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
  
\- Как все прошло?- спрашивает Гарри, целуя Луи в подбородок.  
  
\- Отлично. Мы подписали контакт, арендовали место и компания уже выделила бюджет.  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь ты официально живешь здесь, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри   
  
\- Да, думаю, теперь я буду жить здесь, - отвечает Луи, мягко целуя Гарри. – Мне так не хватало тебя, Хаз.   
  
\- Мне тоже.  
  
Луи видит, как Гарри жадно осматривают его тело, и он знает, что тот по любому заметил его лишние килограммы. Гарри никак не комментирует это, и на Луи тут же накатывать паника, черт, он не знает, как сказать своему мужу, что он поправился из-за беременности.  _Черт, как же трудно._  
  
Обратный путь домой проходит нормально. Гарри помогает Луи распаковать одежду, и Луи никак не может найти подходящего момента, чтобы рассказать ему о ребенке.  
  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, - шепчет Гарри ночь, толкая Луи на спину. - Надеюсь, ты был хорошим мальчиком.  
  
Луи на мгновение впадает в панику. Он не знает, безопасен ли секс для ребенка, так как еще не звонил своему врачу. Гарри возбужденно смотреть в его глаза, оболочка его метисовых глаз постепенно начинает чернеть, и пульс Луи тут же учащается. Он прекрасно знает это взгляд, он появляется когда Гарри хочет быть грубым или когда хочет играть всю ночь. Луи вздрагивает, ведь он не уверен, что это будет хорошо для ребенка.   
  
\- Хочешь поиграть?- возбужденно шепчет Гарри, щекоча носом горло Луи. – Это было так давно.  
  
\- Хаз, - вздыхает Луи.  
  
\- Давай, малыш, мы так давно не виделись. Я не видел тебя два месяца, - говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в шею.  
  
\- Я не могу сегодня вечером, малыш, - бормочет Луи, упираясь руками Гарри в грудь.  
  
-Почему нет? - спрашивает Гарри, мягко кусая Луи в ключицу. - Разве ты не скучал по мне?  
  
\- Конечно, скучал, - снова вздыхает Луи. - Но я не могу, понимаешь?  
  
\- Почему нет? Ты всегда хочешь меня, - хмурится Гарри.  
  
-  _Я беременнен, Гарри._  
  
На мгновение между ними виснет гробовая тишина, но затем Гарри улыбается и кидает в него подушку.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной, да?  
  
\- Нет, нет, я серьезно. Вот почему я стал таким толстым.  
  
\- Я просто подумал, что ты набрал немного веса, - тихо отвечает Гарри, кладя руку на толстый животик Луи.  
  
\- Восемь фунтов, Гарри. Я набрал восемь фунтов, - обиженно говорит Луи.  
  
\- Эй, - хмурится Гарри. - Ты должен набрать вес, Луи. Ты вынашиваешь нашего ребенка. Я слышал, что такое бывает... но я ни разу не думал, что это случится с нами.  
  
\- Ты счастлив? - неуверенно спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Что? Конечно. Разве ты не помнишь наш неловкий разговор о том, как я хочу завести детей? Я имел в виду то, что я сказал, и теперь у нас будет  _свой_  ребенок, не надо никого усыновлять или что-нибудь подобное. У нас будет  _наш_  ребенок, с твоими глазами и моими волосами... Это... это безумие, действительно, - смеется Гарри. – Я до сих пор не могу в это поверить.  
  
\- Да, я тоже, - хихикает Луи. - Я даже не догадывался о том, что я беременнен, пока доктор не сказала мне. Я, кстати, на втором триместре. Я так долго откладывал поход к врачу, потому что думал, что это просто отравление или что-то в этом роде.  
  
\- Черт, мне уже не терпится рассказать об этом команде.  
  
\- Мы должны рассказать об этом всем, Хаз, - спустя нескольких минут говорит Луи. -Нашим семьям, друзьям.  
  
\- Мы должны, вероятно, сделать пресс-анонс, чтобы в будущем обезопасить тебя. Если мы не расскажем, пойдет слух, что ты набрал вес, а я прекрасно знаю, как ты самокритично относишься к себе.   
  
\- Я порой забываю, как ты прекрасно знаешь меня, - хихикает Луи. - Мы найдем выход, не волнуйся. Ты должен пообещать мне кое-что, малыш. Мы устроим пресс-конференцию после того, как расскажем о беременности нашим семьям.  
  
\- Да, это хорошая идея. Я не хочу, чтобы пресса тебе навредила, и, к сожалению, ты как знаешь, я не могу быть все время с тобой.  
  
\- Я большой мальчик, Хаз, я могу за себя постоять, - фыркает Луи. - Но это мило, во всяком случае. Мы с этим разберемся.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Прости, просто я еще не знаю всех этих беременных вещей, - спрашивает Гарри, нежно гладя живот Луи.   
  
\- Хорошо, надеюсь, с ним все в порядке, - улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. - Я имею в виду, это немного странно, знать, что в внутри тебя живет маленькая жизнь. Это пугает меня - я не знаю, справимся ли мы с этим, Хаз. И да, меня жутко раздражает мой лишний вес. Мне больше ничего не подходит, и, в придачу ко всему, я стал сильно потеть.  
  
\- Мы завтра пойдем по магазинам, - обещает Гарри. - Я могу посмотреть на него?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- На живот, - не моргая, спрашивает Гарри. Луи улыбается, понимая, что он не скоро привыкнет к этому.  
  
\- О, да, конечно. Малыш, мы женаты, - смеясь, отвечает Луи. – Тебе не нужно спрашивать меня о таких вещах.  
  
\- Просто я еще немножко боюсь, - смущается Гарри. Он осторожно поднимает футболку Луи вверх и с интересом начинает рассматривать выпуклый животик. На животе нет ни грамма жира, он слишком твердый и круглый. Гарри осторожно кладет свои руки на живот и чувствует, как мягкая кожа тут же натягивается. - Это так странно, знать, что внутри тебя растет наш ребенок.  
  
\- Все это ты сделал своим членом, - самодовольно говорит Луи.  
  
\- Не говори таких вещей, вдруг малыш нас слышит? - смеясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Во-первых, ему все четырнадцать недель, и я сомневаюсь, что у него уже есть уши. Во-вторых, я не думаю, что у нас будет мальчик.  
  
\- Хорошо, - обиженно отвечает Гарри. -Прости.  
  
\- Заткнись и поцелуй меня, ладно?  
  
Гарри улыбается, наклоняется и нежно кусает Луи за нижнюю губу. Теперь они настоящая семья; у них с Луи скоро будет ребенок и, осознавая это, в его животе тут же начинает порхать стая бабочек.

~

\- В чем твоя проблема? - спрашивает Гарри, громко хлопая дверью машины. - Почему ты так себя ведешь?  
  
\- В чем моя проблема? - почти кричит Луи. - Моя проблема в том, что я толстею и это отвратительно! Я полный урод! Скольких беременных мужчин ты видел, танцующих вальс с таким животом?! Я буду выглядеть как гребаный жирдяй! Это несправедливо, что ты не страдаешь от этого!  
  
\- Я женюсь на тебе, разве этого не достаточно? - кричит Гарри, Луи тут же мгновенно бледнеет. - Я не это имел в виду. Я хочу сказать, что ты последнее время стал слишком капризным, и черт, я не знаю что мне делать. Ты дома уже сколько, две недели? И за это время, ты постоянно несчастен, я чувствую, что это моя вина.  
  
\- Это ты виноват! - кричит Луи. - Ты сделал это со мной! Из-за тебя, я чувствую себя уродом, который должен носить этого долбанного ребенка!  
  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь детей, - тихо говорит Гарри. – Ты говоришь так... как будто не хочешь его.  
  
\- Я не говорю, что не хочу этого ребенка, - тут же оправдывается Лу. - Я люблю его. Но это несправедливо, что я должен быть уродом, а ты ходишь весь такой с сияющей улыбкой.  
  
\- Как бы ты не говорил, ты беременнен, Лу. Что ты хочешь от меня, а? Чего ты добиваешься? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя прятал, пока ты не родишь, и потом рассказывать всем, что у нас появился ребенок от суррогатной матери? Отличная идея Лу, давай, сиди дома следующие шести месяцев, доктора приедет сюда только тогда, когда ты родишь, ладно?  
  
\- Заткнись, - огрызается Луи. - Прекрати. Это не то, что я хотел тебе сказать.  
  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, понятно?! Если хочешь на что-то намекнуть мне, говори в глаза! - медленно отвечает Гарри   
  
\- Я не знаю что хочу, ладно?! Мне просто нереально херово! Я больше не могу носить свою любимую одежду. Ребенок растет, и от этого я хочу постоянно есть и блевать. Ко всему этому, ты выглядишь так горячо, что я еле сдерживаю себя, чтобы не накинуться на тебя. Я стал стесняться переодеваться перед тобой, я не говорю уже о том, что бы быть голым. Мои бедра стали шире, лицо круглее, а живот стал просто нереально огромным. Моя жизнь отстой, понятно?! - рыдая, говорит Луи. Гарри пару секунд наблюдает за ним, но все-таки не выдерживает, наклоняется и сгребает мужа в охапку. Он аккуратно кладет свою руку ему на спину и начинает потирать область лопаток.  
  
\- Эй, Лу, тише, успокойся, - бормочет Гарри. - Луи, милый, ты можешь посмотреть на меня?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, я хочу говорить об этом, - мягким голосом говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, не знаю, - огрызается Луи.  
  
\- Тебе не станет лучше, если ты будешь вести так и дальше. Мы женаты, это означает, что мы должны общаться. Мы должны говорить друг другу то, что нас беспокоит. Мы не должны держать все это внутри. Ты вынашиваешь нашего ребенка, Луи. Нам нужно поговорить об этом.  
  
\- Потом поговорим, - обиженно отвечает Луи, глядя на свой растущий живот. Теперь он носит только треники и футболки, так как на живот больше ничего не налезает.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно. Ты сейчас беременнен, и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Ты носишь нашего ребенка Лу. Внутри твоего живота растет маленькая жизнь. Конечно ты будешь набирать вес. Но когда все закончится, когда мы станем родителями, твоя фигура станет прежней. У нас будет ребенок, которому мы подарим всю нашу заботу и любовь. Мы вместе воспитаем его. Мы научим его говорить, и черт, мы будем любить его безоговорочно. Мы станем родителям, Лу. Ты знаешь, как тяжело сейчас однополым парам завести ребенка? Ты осознаешь то, как нам повезло, что ты можешь выносить этого ребенка? Многие люди мечтают об этом всю жизнь. Думал ли ты об этом, Лу? - ласково говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, - шепчет Луи. - Я не знал.  
  
\- Мы собираемся стать отцами. Эта беременность будет тяжелой, я знаю это. Будут происходить значительное изменение с твоим телом, но запомни - я всегда буду любить тебя, я всегда буду находить тебя привлекательным. Запомни Лу, ты всегда для меня выглядишь очаровательно. Ты сейчас такой соблазнительный, что это мне приходится сдерживать себя, а не тебе. Теперь... если ты действительно решил, что не хочешь этого ребенка... я разрешаю тебе прервать беременность. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Это твое тело. Мы можем попросить доктора перевязать тебе маточные трубы или мы опять будем использовать презервативы, если ты выберешь аборт, мы можем усыновить ребенка или выбрать суррогатное материнство. Я приму любое твое решение, - говорит Гарри, аккуратно убирая волосы с лица Луи. - Я люблю тебя, и я не буду злиться.  
  
\- Я хочу выносить нашего ребенка, - тихо говорит Луи. - Я... Я не собираюсь... нет, я не могу этого сделать. Я люблю его так сильно, Гарри. Сейчас он размером в грейпфрут, но черт, я люблю его так сильно Хаз. Я просто... я эгоист, ладно? Я не думаю ни о чем, что происходит за пределами моего тела, я и не догадывался, что думают обо мне люди.  
  
\- Если люди что-то имеют против, пусть идут нахуй, это наша жизнь малыш. Ты не можешь угодить всем. Твое счастье для меня важней, - твердо говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, прости. Я хочу этого, ладно? Я хочу завести этого ребенка. Я хочу столько детей, сколько хочешь и ты. Я буду постоянно беременеть, если это сделает тебя счастливыми, - хриплым голосом говорит Луи.  
  
\- Все в порядке? - тут же спрашивает Гарри, нежно гладя выпуклый животик.  
  
\- Ты идеален. Прости, за то, что накричал на тебя. Я не хотел. Это все гормоны, - краснея, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно смущаться, Луи. Это дар и ты должен гордится им. Есть люди, которые мечтают об этом всю жизнь.  
  
\- Ты прав, - тихо говорит Луи, кладя голову на плечо Гарри. - Это наше маленькое чудо.  
  
В тот вечер, когда они, свернувшись, лежали в постели, неожиданно Луи тихо говорит.  
  
\- Возможно... я могу стать суррогатной матерью для однополых пар.  
  
\- Конечно,- нежно говорит Гарри. – Ты знаешь, что я в любом случаю поддержу тебя.   
  
\- Да, да, я знаю, это будет... в далеком в будущем, но если все пройдет хорошо... было бы здорово помочь кому-то, понимаешь? Я смогу дать им то, о чем они даже не смели мечтать, - задумчиво шепчет Луи.  
  
\- Это было бы здорово, Лу, - улыбаясь, соглашается Гарри. – Закрывай глазки, Лу.  
  


~

  
  
\- Спасибо всем, кто пришел, - говорит в микрофон Гарри, держа Луи за руку. Репортеры, как шакалы, тут же затихают. Гарри с Луи рассказали родителям о беременности после того, как Луи вернулся домой, и, как они и предполагали, они приняли эту весть хорошо. Их мамы тут же начали плакать, а Джемма сказала, выразила надежду, что у них родится девочка. Луи тогда засмущался и пообещал ей, что как только они узнают пол ребенка, она первая узнает об этом.   
Вспоминая это, Луи не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
\- Мой муж и я хотели бы кое о чем объявить публично, чтобы в будущем не было недоразумений или слухов. Луи беременнен, и мы были бы очень признательны, если бы вы перестали лезть в нашу частную жизнь. Я просто хочу обезопасить моего мужа от агрессии с вашей стороны, поймите, мы обычные люди. Пожалуйста, уважайте наши пожелания, - громко говорит Гарри, думая о Луи.   
  
\- Есть вопросы?- неуверенно спрашивает Луи. Женщина улыбается им и уверенно поднимает руку вверх.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- У вас будет мальчик или девочка?  
  
\- Мы на самом деле еще не знаем, - смеясь, отвечает Луи. Он не может поверить, что это первый вопрос, который им решили задать журналисты. Луи искренне боится отрицательной реакции. Вопрос заданный журналисткой, очень приятен ему, Луи надеется, что так будет продолжаться и дальше. – Мы узнаем пол на следующей неделе.  
  
\- Да? - спрашивает Гарри мужчину с усами.  
  
\- Луи, мы знаем, что ты поменял свою фамилию, но что будет своей следующей коллекцией? Она будет носить имя Томлинсон?  
  
Луи честно даже и не знал, что ответить. - Хм, я думаю, что оставлю ее пока под своей фамилией, но следующая линия точно будет носить фамилию Стайлс.  
  
\- Эта линия будет для беременных? - выкрикивает свой вопрос с конца зала женщина с рыжими волосами.  
  
\- Эм, я еще не думал об этом, - смеясь, отвечает Луи. - Знаете, мне нравится эта идея. Я уверен, что Гарри не позволит мне сделать многое в ближайшие несколько месяцев, так что у меня будет много времени для работы над этим. Поскольку ничего из моей одежды мне сейчас не подходит, возможно, в будущем, я выпущу линию для таких же беременных, как и я.  
  
\- Я уверена, что она будет нарасхват. Сейчас очень мало одежды, которая бы выглядела привлекательно на беременных, - говорит другая женщина, поглаживая свой выпуклый живот. - Было бы неплохо иметь одежду, которую было бы действительно удобно носить. Которую можно было бы надеть на свидание или званого вечера.  
  
\- Да, да, это действительно хорошая идея, - кивает Луи, шестеренки в его голове уже активно начинают придумывать образ. - Я полностью с вами согласен. Следите за новостями, и возможно в скором времени вы увидите некоторые образцы. Вероятно, я представлю ее под фамилией Стайлс.  
  
Гарри дарит Луи ослепительную улыбку и крепче сжимает его руку.  
  
\- Команда знает о ребенке? - спрашивает репортёр Гарри.  
  
\- Нет, они узнали это только сейчас, - смеясь, отвечает Гарри. - Мы сначала решили дать интервью, я собираюсь поговорить со всеми ними позже. Я уверен, что они все поддержат меня и мой брак. Жены футболистов любят Луи, так что нет никаких сомнений, что все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, изменится ли теперь ваша жизнь? - спрашивает их тот же человек.  
  
\- Конечно, - говорит Луи, смотря влюбленными глазами на Гарри. - У нас теперь другая жизнь, плюс это наш первый ребенок. Мы уже обсуждали с Гарри тему детей, так что да, этот ребенок очень долгожданен. Мы не планировали его таким образом, но мы рады, что это случилось. От этого жизнь стала проще для нас. Наша любовь друг к другу растет с каждым днем, так что да, наша жизнь определенно изменилась.   
  
\- То, что сказал Луи, чистая правда, мы с нетерпением ждем рождение малыша, - нежно отвечает Гарри.  
  


~

\- Я так поняла, вы хотите узнать пол малыша? - спрашивает Луи Паула во время домашней игры.  
  
\- Да, черт, я уже не могу дождаться этого, - смеясь, отвечает Луи. - Гарри тоже, поэтому во вторник я иду на УЗИ.  
  
\- Я так рада за вас двоих, - улыбаясь, говорит Люси. - Я слышала, ты обираешься создавать коллекция для беременных?  
  
\- Не знаю, наверное, - отвечает Луи. - Надо же как-то держать себя в тонусе.  
  
\- Как Гарри отнесся к новости, что он скоро станет папой? - спрашивает Паула.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я думаю, что он будет самым лучшим отцом в мире, - отвечает Луи. Луи смотрит на поле, и представляет себе, как Гарри бегает с маленьким мальчиком по полю, как учить его футболу. Если будет девочка, он определенно будет для нее королем. Луи начинает поглаживать свой живот, вспоминая как на кануне вечером, Гарри смазывал его живот лосьоном от растяжек.  _Гарри будет хорошим отцом._  
  


~

В среду утром Гарри входит в раздевалку, вся команда в ожидании смотрит на него.  
  
-  _У нас будут мальчики-близнецы_!- широко улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
Раздевалка в ту же секунду наполняется радостными криками и поздравлениями, парни хватают Гарри на руки и радостно подкидывают его вверх. Гарри быстро вытирает слезы, чувствуя, как его грудь наполняется безмерной любовью, он безумно рад, что его товарищи по команде поддерживают его и Луи.  
  
\- Так ребята ставки закрыты, у Гарри будет двойня! - кричит кто-то в толпе.   
  
\- Понял, Найл! Так что, давай, гони мне 200 баксов! - говорит Тайлер.  
  
\- Парни, вы такие идиоты, - смеется Гарри.   
  
\- Да пошел ты, Гарри, я до последнего верил, что будет девочка! - обиженно говорит Найл, доставая купюры из кошелька.

~

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти туда, малыш? Я знаю, тебе очень больно, - говорит Гарри, потирая нижнюю часть спины парня, в то время как Луи энергично начинает смешивать для него протеиновый коктель.  
  
\- Да, я хочу приехать на твою игру. Я не чувствую прям такой боли, просто мне немного нездоровится, вот и все. Хаз, ребенок может родится в любой день, так что не надо так волноваться, - вздыхая, отвечает Луи. – Я обещал Люси, что буду там. Ты знаешь, она помогает мне организовать некоторые вещи для моего следующего показа.  
  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты все еще работаешь, когда беременнен, Лу. Ты в своем уме? - говорит Гарри, целуя мужа в плечо.  
  
-Мне нужно работать, Хаз. Я не хочу быть бездарным модельером, - отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами; быстро закрутив крышку на бутылке, он с улыбкой протягивая Гарри коктель. - Это отвратительная смесь.  
  
\- Ты говоришь мне это уже на протяжении трех лет, - нежно улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. - Что бы ты не говорил, он мне нравится, хотя на вкус он и правда как дерьмо.  
  
\- Вот-вот, что я и говорил, - отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в уголок рта. - Пошли, мы должны добраться до стадиона, прежде чем туда приедут папарацци.  
Подходя к машине, Гарри помогает Луи залезть в Рейндж Ровер.  
  
\- Христос, либо нам нужен автомобиль побольше, или мне нужно снова стать маленьким, - тяжело дыша, бормочет Луи.   
  
\- Лу, милый, потерпи еще немного, - улыбается Гарри, целуя его в щеку.  
  
Когда они добираются до стадиона, Гарри опять помогает Луи, который, все еще продолжает твердить, что он действительно не устал. На стадионе Гарри следует за Луи как хвостик, доходит вплоть до того, что в туалет они идут тоже вдвоем. Гарри помогает Луи сесть и шатен не выдерживая, закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Малыш, я в порядке, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Тренер сказал, что я могу не торопиться. Команда знает, что тебе скоро рожать, и черт, Лу я нужен тебе здесь. Игра подождет. Ты - мой муж. Я должен заботиться о тебе, - тихо говорит Гарри, целуя мужа в лоб. Луи мягко улыбается ему снизу вверх, и в одобрение проводит рукой по его бедру.  
  
\- Ладно. Я люблю тебя. Удачи, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя еще больше, - отвечает Гарри, целуя мягко Луи в губы. - Увидимся после игры.  
  
Напоследок Гарри еще раз целует Луи в лоб и в выпирающий живот, машет рукой женам футболистов и скрывается за поворотом. Люси, сидевшая рядом с Луи, берет его за руку, улыбаясь ему, и кладет руку тому на живот.  
  
\- Ты уже настолько близко? - спрашивает она.  
  
\- Очень. Я могу родить в любой день. Мне назначили операцию на конец недели, но я не знаю, смогу ли я так долго еще проходить. Эти мальчики определенно хотят выбраться от туда, - хихикает Луи, кладя руку на выпирающий живот. - Они оба очень активные - никогда не могут сидеть на месте.  _Как и их отец_ , - думает про себя Луи.  
  
Луи уже разбирается в спорте, так что теперь он может должным образом подбодрить своего мужа. Полупериод, счет равен, напряжение в комнате накаляется. Все нервно начинают шептать имена игроков.  
  
\- Давай же, Хаз, - бормочет про себя Луи. – Ты должен забить этот гол.  
  
Луи раньше считал этот вид спорта глупым и бессмысленным, но теперь, когда его муж играет за лучшую команду в стране, он полюбил его. Луи любит ходить с Гарри на мероприятия типа "Топ 100 игроков года" или видеть, как в каждом журнале Гарри называют лучшим футболистом Лиги.   
Последние тридцати секунд игры длятся вечность. Луи, держась за живот, стоя наблюдает за действиями, хотя его спина и ноги ноют просто нереально. Гарри получает мяч и изящно бежит с ним, по пути маневрируя других игроков. Он быстр как антилопа и, черт, это невероятно. Добегая до линии, он разводит руки в стороны и в ту же секунду стадион взрывается радостными криками. Стадион синхронно начинает сканировать его имя: “ _Стайлс, Стайлс, Стайлс_ ”, Луи хочет поболеть и с ними, но понимает, что сейчас не подходящее время для этого.  
  
\- Люси, - говорит осторожно Луи, крепко обнимая живот. - Мне нужен Гарри.  
  
\- Он молодец, я знаю! Но я думаю, что он должен побыть последние несколько секунд игры на поле, это же как никак полуфинал, - подмигивая, говорит она.  
  
-  _У меня отошли воды_.  
  
\- Ох! Ладно. Давайте отнесем тебя на стоянку, и я попрошу, чтобы кто-то позвал Гарри, хорошо? - спокойно говорит Люси, держа Луи за руку. Одна из других жен, Кейси, замечает бледное лицо Луи и тут же вскакивает со своего места, подходя к ним.  
  
\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает она.  
  
\- Луи рожает, - говорит Люси. - Эй! Ты же медсестра!  
  
\- Так и есть, - нервно отвечает она. – Так, давай быстро отведем его на стоянку, а потом быстро сбегай, позови Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Люси. Женщины помогают парню дойти до стоянки, и Луи не выдерживая, потихоньку начинает плакать. Он вообще-то никогда не плачет, но сейчас он всхлипывает как ребенок. Кейси садит Луи на стул, и Люси, не раздумывая, убегает за Гарри. Начинаются схватки, и женщина сразу же берет его на руку.  
  
\- Луи, дыши, Гарри скоро будет здесь.  
  
\- О боже, мне так больно, - рыдает Луи.  
  
\- Я знаю, скоро ваши мальчики появятся на свет и вы с Гарри станете папами, - успокаивающе говорит Кейси.  
  
\- Бля-я-я-ять! – кричит Луи. - Черт, черт, где мой муж?  
  
\- Я здесь, я здесь! - задыхаясь, отвечает Гарри. - Блять, Лу, я сожалею, что не был с тобой, когда это все началось, мы сейчас отвезем тебя в больницу, хорошо?  
  
\- Они, наверное, захотят забрать его на кесарево сразу же, - говорит Кейси Гарри.  
  
\- Ладно, спасибо, Кас, - отвечает Гарри, поднимая Луи на руки.  
  
\- Опусти меня! Я вешу как свинья! - плача говорит Луи.  
  
\- Заткнись, Луи, - говорит спокойно Гарри.  
  
\- Удачи! - кричит им вслед Кейси, и Луи от этих слов начинает еще больше рыдать.  
  
\- Боже мой! Достань их оттуда, достань их оттуда! - кричит он. - Ебаный в рот, почему это так больно. Почему это происходит со мной. Я, скорее всего, умру.  
  
\- Ты не умрешь, - говорит Гарри, кладя Луи на пассажирское сиденье. - Скоро все закончится.   
  
\- Мне нужны наркотики, - хнычет Луи. - Очень много наркотиков.  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, - кивает Гарри, заводя двигатель.  
  
Как только они подъезжают к больнице, медсестры тут же увозят Луи готовить к операции, Гарри оседает на пол и старается собраться с мыслями. Вот и пришел долгожданный момент. Менее чем через два часа он будет нести ответственность за две дополнительные жизни. Как, черт возьми, подготовиться к этому?  
  
\- Мистер Стайлс, Луи готов, - улыбаясь, говорит медсестра. Гарри кивает и следует за ней в комнату. Луи выглядит намного спокойнее, чем раньше, очевидно, ему дали лекарство, чтобы унять боль.  
  
\- Эй, малыш. С тобой все в порядке?- спрашивает Гарри, приседая на корточки рядом с кроватью Луи.  
  
\- Мне стало намного лучше, - признается Луи. - Но я все равно боюсь, Хаз.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, love, ты у меня самый красивый, - нежно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Возможно, - отвечает Луи. – У нас скоро родятся малыши, Хазза!  
  
\- Да Лу, как четко ты подметил это, - смеясь, отвечает Гарри. – Скоро наши мальчики появятся на свет.  
  
\- Поскорее бы, - отвечает Луи. – А то меня немного клонит в сон.   
  
\- Это нормально? - взволнованно спрашивает Гарри медсестру.  
  
\- Все хорошо. Малыши в порядке, и Луи почти не чувствует порога боли, - поясняет она.  
  
\- Это хорошо, так как я знаю, каким он вредным порой бывает, - смеясь, говорит Гарри. Луи всегда психует, если что-то идет не так, как он хочет, так что в каком-то смысле это хорошо, что ему дали наркотики.  
  
\- Мы готовы начать, - тихо говорит доктор. - Луи, ты готов?  
  
\- Эм да, - отвечает Луи. - Я готов к этому.  
  
\- Он будет помнить это? - устало спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, не волнуйтесь, - говорит медсестра. – Во время операции он будет в сознании.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
По пути в операционную Гарри держит Луи за руку. Через окно операционной он с трепетом и маленькой долей отвращения смотрит на то, как медсестра достает из утробы их первого ребенка. Луи плачет и кричит, и у Гарри сердце застревает в горле.  
  
\- Луи, это наш малыш, - бормочет Гарри. - О, мой Бог, он здесь.  
  
\- А как насчет другого? - взволнованно спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Он еще внутри Лу,- успокаивает его Гарри. Второй ребенок рождается спустя семь минут. Их сразу же очищают и проверяют, и Луи не может поверь, что вот - и конец.  
  
\- Эй, малыш, ты в порядке, детка? - тихо спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
\- Да, да, просто... обалдеть, мне не верится, что все закончилось. Я хочу увидеть их.  
  
\- Они уже в пути, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, смотря на то, как две медсестры синхронно вносят в палату их два маленьких комочка.  
  
\- Вот они, - радостно говорит одна из медсестер, протягивая малыша Луи, другая медсестра машинально передает второго Гарри.  
  
Луи не выдерживает и тихо всхлипывает. - О, боже, какой он красивый. Он настолько идеален, Гарри.  
  
\- Да, как и этот, - нежно отвечает Гарри. - Это самые красивые малыши в мире.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты прав, - всхлипывая, соглашается с ним Луи. - Привет, милый. Ты наверно замерз? В животике папы тебе было наверняка уютнее, да?   
  
\- О-о-о, Луи, это так мило, - нежно говорит Гарри. - Мы будем самыми лучшими для них. Солнышко, пожалуйста, открой глазки, чтобы мы с твоим папой могли узнать какого цвета они у тебя. Ты ведь хочешь увидеть своих папочек, да, малыш?  
  
\- Думаю, что они еще слишком ошеломлены, - тихо хихикая, говорит Луи. – Они выглядят такими обидчивыми и нахмуренными. Ох, вы не хотели выходить, да, милые? Вы хотели жить внутри папочки?  
  
\- Я тоже хочу внутрь папочки, - ухмыляется Гарри, бросая жадный взгляд на Луи.  
  
\- Пожалуй, я не захочу чего-то внутри меня долгое время, - фыркает Луи.  
  
\- Вы уже придумали имена? - вежливо спрашивает их медсестра.  
  
\- Да, - радостно говорит Гарри, показывая всем свои ямочки. – У Луи на руках Джошуа-Александр, а у меня Лукас-Ноа.  
  
\- Красивые имена для красивых мальчиков, - мило улыбаясь, отвечает она, записывая имена в больничные браслеты. Луи не выдерживает и опять начинает плакать.  
  
-Они такие крошечные, я думал, что они будут чуть побольше, - всхлипывая, говорит он.  
  
\- Луи, мы собираемся принести тебя в послеоперационную палату, хорошо?  
  
\- Да, спасибо, - отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Мы должны ненадолго забрать детей в ясли, хорошо? - тихо спрашивает она, и Луи всхлипывает, но быстро вытирает слезы. Гребаные гормоны.  
  
\- Вы уверены? - спрашивает он, нижняя губа предательски начинает дрожать. - Я ведь только что увидел их.  
  
\- Мы привезем их, когда настанет пора кормить, - обещает она. - Ты собираешься их кормить?  
  
\- О, эм, да, я могу попробовать, - краснея, отвечает Луи, исподлобья смотря на Гарри. Его грудь уже немного опухла, а соски набухли. Луи слышал, что кормление грудью прибавляет ребенку вес, поэтому, да, почему бы не попробовать.   
  
\- Вот и славненько, мы вернемся позже, - улыбаясь, говорит она, кладя детей в маленькие кроватки.   
  
Луи переводят в послеоперационную палату, и Гарри помогает ему освоиться. Он привозит подушку и всякие мелочи из дома, к которым так привык Луи. Гарри видит, как его глаза закрываются, истощение организма потихоньку дает о себе знать.  
  
\- Ты молодец, Лу, - говорит тихо Гарри, держа его за руку. – Теперь у нас есть два маленьких мальчика, двое маленьких деток, которым мы подарим нашу любовь. Мы родители, Лу.  
  
\- Это так странно, не так ли? - устало отвечает Луи. - Утром они были внутри меня и теперь... теперь они здесь.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. Это своего рода сумасшествие. Сначала нас было две, и теперь мы поедем домой в четверым.  
  
\- Я рад, что мы сделали это, - говорит Луи, закрывая глаза. - И я хотел бы сделать это снова. Для нас и для кого-то другого. Я не хочу останавливаться.  
  
\- Не могу этого дождаться, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, целуя костяшки пальцев Луи. - Спи, малыш. Я уверен, что к тому времени, как ты проснешься, наши ребята будут здесь.  
  
-  _Наши мальчики_ , - улыбаясь, говорит Луи, закрывая глаза

~

\- Вы видели, что они делают?! Эта команда просто ужасна! Тьфу, ладно, папа, ты можешь сделать это, - говорит Луи. Он сидит в спальне, младенцами лежат рядом с ним, вязаный дырявый свитер Гарри небрежно спадает с его плеча, очки-половинки примостились у него на носу. Дети проворно ползают по кровати, засовывая в беззубый ротик любимые старые игрушки Луи.  
  
Теперь это его жизнь проходит так. Он смотрит игры Гарри по ТВ, следит за детьми и если есть время, работает над коллекцией для Гарри. Малыши еще маленькие, чтобы можно было с ними ходить на игры, так что Луи приходится сидеть дома, пока они не повзрослеют хотя бы до годика. Сейчас мальчикам 7 месяцев, и Луи все еще кормит их грудью.  
  
\- Ребята, вам надоела игра? Ваш папочка устал, но черт, я обещал вашему папочке, что мы посмотрим его игру, - зевая, говорит Луи, снимая с себя дырявый свитер. - Так, вам, наверное, надо вздремнуть.  
  
Луи берет обоих малышей на руки и начинает их медленно покачивать. В папочкиных объятиях они мгновенно закрывают глаза, и Луи, не выдерживая, зевает, и целует малышей в лобики.  
  
\- Ребята, вы такие милые, - шепчет Луи. - Вы очень похожи на папу. Он отличный парень, так ведь? Вы, ребята, ему очень нравитесь. Он любит вас так сильно, что я парой начинаю ревновать. На самом деле, мы оба без ума от вас двоих. Вы - все, о чем мы постоянно говорим. Я наверное тоже вздремну, обещайте, что не расскажешь папе об этом, ладно?  
  
Луи засыпает через несколько минут, бережно держа спящих малышей на руках. Как только дети родились, у Луи почти не бывает свободного времени, и это значит, что сон становиться непозволительной роскошью. Он ненавидит сцеживать молоко в бутылочки, потому что это занимает так много времени, плюс ко всему это больно, поэтому обычно, когда малыши просыпаются, Луи кормит грудью. Он овладел искусством кормления настолько, что это стало для него своего рода рефлексом.  
  
Позже ночью Гарри приходит домой; спортивная сумка небрежно перекинута через его плечо. Он тихо открывает дверь спальни и видит, что всего его мальчики спят, только телевизор тихо работает. Гарри усмехается, кладет свою сумку на пол и вешает брошенный Луи свитер на стул. Стараясь не шуметь, он аккуратно берет детей на руки и относит их в детскую. Не чувствуя знакомую тяжесть на руках, Луи медленно открывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты дома, - зевая, шепчет Луи.  
  
\- Только что пришел, - мягко говорит Гарри. - Мы проиграли.  
  
\- Ох, мне очень жаль малыш, - говорит Луи. - Я видел игру, ты сделал все что мог, но под конец я все-таки заснул. Мальчики сегодня меня сильно утомили.  
  
\- Они становятся такими непоседами, - нежно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Это точно, - улыбаясь, тихо отвечает Луи. – Кстати, я твой джемпер зашил.  
  
\- Да, я видел, спасибо, малыш.  
  
\- Не за что, - устало, отвечает Луи. - Малыши скоро проснуться  
  
\- Ты сделал бутылочки?  
  
\- Нет, - вздыхает Луи. - Я ненавижу этот насос, но скоро это все закончится. Я так буду скучать по этому.  
  
\- Да, ты так привык к этому, - соглашается Гарри с Луи, хватая однозубого Джошуа на руки.  
  
\- Они слишком быстро взрослеют. Я хочу еще детей, - шепчет Луи.  
  
\- Да? - улыбается Гарри. - Ты собираешься снова пройти через это?  
  
\- Да, я думаю, что я действительно хочу этого снова, - Луи вздыхает.  
  
-Хорошо, потому что я тоже хочу еще детей, - говорит Гарри, счастливо обнимая Луи за талию. Они стоят так примерно три минуты, пока с кроватки не начинает ворочаться Лукас. Его громкий плач в каком-то смысле отрезвляет Луи, он вздыхает и берет сына на руки.  
  
\- Все или ничего, да?  
  
Луи снимает с себя футболку и садится против изголовья. Он кладет подушку на колени и тянется к детям.  
  
\- Ладно, мальчики, пора обедать. Я на самом деле немного завидую вам двоим. Ваш ужин гораздо вкуснее, чем мой, - нежно воркует Гарри, вручая Луи детей.  
  
\- Ах вот как? – смеется Луи. - Тебе тоже хочется молока?  
  
Гарри смущается и кусает изнутри щеку. - Может быть.  
  
\- Может быть, я разрешу тебе попробовать его, - отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри громко стонет и сжимает промежность рукой. Луи усмехается и подставляет сосок под жадный рот малыша. Он наблюдает за тем, как проголодавшие малыши начинают жадно сосать молоко. Возможно, его грудь возбуждает Гарри, думает про себя Луи.  
  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Скотт и его муж тоже решили завести ребенка? Не знаешь, родила их суррогатная мать? - спрашивает Гарри Луи. Кайл, муж Скотта был единственным парнем, с которым Луи общался помимо жен футболистов. Луи находил его достаточно хорошим собеседником, но, к сожалению, он не посещал игры. Они оба были отличными ребятами, хотя и были женаты всего четыре года.  
  
\- Да, Кайл говорит мне об этом. По-моему, она должна была родить на днях, - отвечает Луи, поглаживая голенький животик Джошуа.  
  
\- Она родила ребенка на прошлой неделе, но малыш до сих пор с ней. Как сказал мне Скотт, после рождения она отказалась его им отдавать. Кайл в депрессии, - вздыхая, говорит Гарри. Внезапно Луи чувствует большую благодарность Богу за то, что способен иметь детей.  
  
\- О боже, это ужасно. Я не мог себе даже представить, что они сейчас чувствуют, - говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я тоже. Ты надеешься, ждешь, а в конце она вдруг решает не отдавать ребенка, - отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Я стану для них суррогатной мамой,- вдруг говорит Луи. - Ты знаешь, не сейчас, позже. Я мог бы подарить нашим друзьям ребенка, Гарри. Я мог бы помочь им.  
  
\- Лу, это потрясающе, - отвечает Гарри, поглаживая икры и лодыжки Луи. - Они с удовольствием примут этот дар.   
  
\- Да, я... я счастлив, если я могу им дать что-то вроде этого  
  
\- Вот почему я так люблю тебя. Тебе не чуждо чужое горе, - бормочет Гарри.  
  
\- Ну если бы не ты, я даже не знаю как бы я справился с моей беременностью один. Ты тот, кто показал мне, чего я стою.  
  
\- Я горжусь тобой, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, целуя Луи во влажные губы. - Я очень сильно люблю тебя и наших мальчиков.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш. Спасибо тебе за все, что ты делаешь для нас, - счастливо улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, кладя голову на плечо Гарри.  
  


~

  
  
\- Это ваша семья сидит в первом ряду? - спрашивает манекенщик Луи, указывая на Гарри, который изо всех сил пытается удержать на месте их пятилетних сыновей, в то время как их новорожденная дочь Ава мирно спит в переноске.  
  
\- Да, они все мои, - улыбается Луи.  
  
\- Они прекрасны, тебе повезло.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, так и есть, - кивает Луи, улыбаясь ему с благодарностью. - Спасибо.  
  
После показа, Джошуа и Лукас чуть не сбивают Луи с ног; они одновременно начинают говорить о том, каким скучным было шоу. Гарри дарит мужу извиняющуюся улыбку, и прижимает к груди спящую Аву.  
  
\- Это было удивительно, Лу, честно. Линия для беременных была потрясающей. Никто не мог отвезти от нее глаз. Все было прекрасно, - говорит Гарри, передавая мужу их спящую дочь.  
  
\- Спасибо, дорогой. Как вели себя дети?  
  
\- Хорошо, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Гарри. - Неугомонны, как всегда. Ава спала все время, я думаю, что она скоро проснётся для кормления. Мальчики все время хотели залезть на сцену.  
  
\- Я уверен, что они просто хотели быть в центре внимания, - смеется Луи, приседая на корточки; он не раздумывая сжимает в объятиях двух своих сыновей. – Вам нравится быть в центре внимания, да, мальчики?  
  
\- Конечно! - громко кричит Лукас. – Это забавно!  
  
\- За то, что вы сегодня были хорошими мальчиками, я полагаю, вы заслужили мороженное, - улыбаясь, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Да! Давайте купим мороженое! - кивает в знак согласия Джошуа. Луи счастливо смеется и целует Гарри в губы.  
  
\- Спасибо за все, Гарри. За твою постоянную поддержку и любовь. Я не мог бы всего этого добиться без тебя.  
  
\- То же самое я могу и сказать и насчет тебя малыш. Я люблю тебя, - говорит Гарри, нежно целуя Луи в губы.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - нежно отвечает Луи. - Ладно, пойдем, мальчики!  
  
Близнецы липкие и грязные, шоколадное мороженое размазано по всему их счастливому личику, Лукас даже умудрился вымазать им бровь. Держа Аву на руках и параллельно кормя ее из бутылочки, Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри пытается вытереть рты улыбающимся мальчишкам.  _Луи рад, что все-таки рискнул, набрался мужества и встретился с незнакомцем; он безумно рад, что этим незнакомцем оказался Гарри._


End file.
